Resident Evil: The True Beginning
by Night-roses
Summary: Wesker finds romance in Resident Evil: The True Beginning. See the revival of Umbrella and Ada/Leon/OC's fight for survival in an incident similar to that of the Racoon City Disaster. Part One of my Wesker trilogy which is now complete.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_

* * *

_

Welcome! This is my second Resident Evil fan fiction to date. I don't own Resident Evil, or any of its characters etc.

_I'd like to apologize in advance for any grammatical mistakes. I'd also like to apologize for any mistakes concerning the Resident Evil plot, I've researched it and played most of the game but still... I sincerely hope you enjoy this. If you think the story could go somewhere please review! Constructive criticism, reviews are what motivate me to write._

_Thank you!_

_**Resident Evil: AUCOS**_

**And the wheels just keep on turning  
The drummer begins to drum  
I don't know which way I'm going  
I don't know which way I've come**

_**Kingdome Come: Coldplay**_

Prologue: Betrayal and Trust: 2004

Ada gently placed the small vial in a safe padded box, clipping the lid shut she picked it up. In the distance she could still hear the whir of the helicopter that had dropped her here. Wesker was leaving to meet with the organization, ready to deliver the precious sample; little did he know that he didn't have the real thing. Ada was also betraying the company she worked for, unsure of their true intentions she felt her safest option was to go to AUCOS (Anti Umbrella Covert Operations Squad). The team set up by the survivors of the racoon city incident, the team that had shut down Umbrella and were trying to destroy any other similar companies before anything disastrous happened. Looking up at the sky she saw dawn was just reaching America where as it had nearly been nightfall in Spain. No doubt Leon and Lilia would be surprised to see her, after writing her off as a traitor to their cause.Brushing a piece of dirt off her signature red dress she sighed, right now she wanted to sleep, but something this urgent could not wait. She wasn't far from AUCOS's headquarters, it was well hidden but Ada doubted it would prove difficult for her to find it.

"Ada?" Leon asked, he'd just been dropped off by the military copter that had picked him and Ashley up as soon as they'd reached civilisation. She came walking into the office as if she owned it, looking perfectly well groomed as usual. The only sign they'd both just faced a life threatening scenario were the dark circles under her cat like eyes. Without speaking she carefully placed the case on the desk and unclipped the box. When Leon saw the sample safely nestled inside his eyes widened in surprise, furrowing his brow he looked up at Ada.

"Why?" He asked, Ada frowned as she searched for an answer.

"I'll explain it to you later, first we get this thing somewhere safe" Ada said "All I can say is that you were the only person I knew I could trust"

"Ok" said Leon nodding furiously "Lets do this"

* * *

Chapter One: The Flashback: 1999

_Outside it was a beautiful summer's night, it was nearing the early hours of the morning and the sky was slowly turning from the darkest black to a deep blue. Lilia was sleeping peacefully when she heard a crash from downstairs. She lived by herself; she had since she could afford her own house. However it was times like these she wished she has a nice butch boyfriend to hide behind. Shaking her head dark brown hair fell in her eyes. Reaching down the side of her bed she pulled out a metal pole, it had seemed as if would be an adequate weapon at the time of hiding it, but now it looked pretty futile._

"_Come on" Lilia urged herself, swinging her legs out of bed she crossed her bedroom and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where the sound had come from. "Hello?" She called._

"_Get her!" Shouted a male voice, squinting Lilia could just about make out several figures dressed in black "She's not infected,"_

"_Perfect" Said a cold female voice "I'm sure she'll make an excellent subject"_

"_What?" Lilia said frowning, one of the men grabbed her by the arm, she managed to twist free and hit him in the face. She might not have her butch boyfriend but she was trained in the art of ju jitsu, if a yellow belt counted. Backing away from her first assailant she was ready to take them all on rather than become a "Subject" of the woman. However she didn't have the opportunity to fight as the very same woman plunged a needle into her neck. Lilia felt a strange sensation as every fibre of her body relaxed, she felt herself drifting off into sleep._

"_We found about ten survivors in the village, the rest were infected," Said a harsh voice, Lilia was surprised to find herself very much awake. Yet every part of her body ached and she felt as if she'd been asleep for days. "Thisfemale is the only subject to react positively to the injections"_

"_So you think it's time to try the new virus?" Lilia's eyes flickered open at the voice of the woman who had injected her. Lilia looked around the room; she was in some sort of cell, able to move but trapped all the same. The only lighting came from a harsh light in the centre of the cold clinical room. _

"_I'm not an animal for Christ sakes" She shouted as she walked to the bars, shaking them angrily. She could see the two people who had been talking. The previously anonymous woman appeared to be in her late thirties, with perfectly coiffed brown hair, the man was older and appeared exhausted. Both however were dressed in lab coats. To Lilia it still seemed very much like a dream. A moment ago she'd been in her room, in her house. Now she was their prisoner.._

"_It seems you've woken up after all" said the woman walking over to the cell, she regarded Lilia with cold green eyes, scanning her as if she was some sort of rare specimen she'd found. "You are a special one"_

"_What's going on?" Lilia whimpered, she felt little of the fight she had before, she was desperate to know what had happened and when she would be free._

"_It's a long story" Snapped the woman "All you need to know is you're here now"_

"_And where exactly is here?" Asked Lilia tiredly._

"_Umbrella labs my dear, we brought you here from England, you've been with us a couple of weeks now, and you've responded most perfectly" Said the man, his eyes were equally as cold as the woman's. In his hand he held a syringe. She backed away from the bars at the sight._

"_What happened to everyone?" asked Lilia quietly, thankfully her parents had been out of town, but she had many friends in her little village._

"_Well, Umbrella had a small laboratory in you're village, you may have heard of the Racoon City outbreak, that was the result of one of our little mishaps as well" The man began._

"_Mishaps?" Scoffed Lilia "Thousands died in Racoon City"_

"_They did" said the woman "But we gathered some amazing combat data on the BOW's" A cold smile highlighted her sharp features. To Lilia she looked as if she was cut from glass, so perfect and so cold. "Now if you'd let us finish"_

"_Well there was an outbreak, the virus leaked into you're town, turning most inhabitants into something rather less than human," Said the male scientist "Of course we barricaded the town and had it destroyed, not before gathering some of the survivors, you being one of them. We couldn't waste the chance of getting human test subjects"_

"_No of course not" Muttered Lilia still taking in the information, she thought the rumours circulating about Zombies and Umbrella being involved in Racoon city had been false. But now it seemed they were very much true and the same thing had happened to her village. Shutting her eyes she waited for tears that didn't fall, instead her sadness was replaced by anger._

"_Now, the rest of those we kidnapped responded badly, and are now nothing more than weapons similar to the others in our possessions" Said the female, Lilia looked at her jacket and saw from the nametag her name was Genevieve Sarin. "I and Terrence are both top researchers here at Umbrellas headquarters, we believe its time to inject you with a pure strain of a certain virus, similar to that Albert Wesker injected himself with when he decided to betray us" Dr Sarin explained "Now it is you're turn, Lilia" _

_Terrence moved forward and pulling a key card from his chest pocket he unlocked the cell door. Dr Sarin went in first and grabbed Lilia by the arm, Lilia was almost naked apart from a pathetic hospital robe. Trying to resist she was surprised at the strength of the Doctor. Terrence raised the syringe and plunged the needle into the vein in her arm. Lilia cried out in pain and fell to the ground, curling in a ball she felt the immediate affects of the injection. She felt the cells inside her begin to die, but then she felt something besides pain, she stopped mutating into a monster and her body began embracing the virus. Her very own cells combined with the virus, she felt the process happening inside. Her body accepting the foreign intruder, Lilia was being reborn as something else._

"_What the hell?" Cried Dr Sarin, Lilia had first started to mutate, her arms and legs swelling with the virus building up inside her. But then the process had stopped, Lilia had become human again, all visible signs of the virus disappeared. Lilia had a small smile on her beautiful face, when she opened her eyes there was a hint of purple in their once bright blue depths. Lilia slowly got up from the floor of the lab and stared directly at the doctors who had taken her, experimented on her and her friends and had been part of the destruction of her entire lifestyle. Dr Sarin watched as she walked to the cell door, she smiled as she knew it was locked. This didn't stop Lilia however, with one hand she ripped the metal bars aside. Those bars had been meant to contain something even stronger than a tyrant. Instead of creating another Albert Wesker, or a controllable mutant, they had created something completely new, with the emotions of a human and the free will. They had created something that would come back to haunt them in the future._

* * *

_Lilia left the labs and joined AUCOS with Leon Kennedy and other survivors of the Racoon City incident. They knew that she had seen an outbreak on a smaller scale but had no idea of the experimentation she had suffered at the hands of Umbrella Corporation. What AUCOS knew was she was strong, hardworking and a valuable member. She flew up in their ranks to become one of the senior members. She led many missions to destroy old Umbrella labs; she was also currently playing a vital part in shutting down other companies like The Organization Wesker was now working with. Lilia was happy in destroying those who had destroyed the old her, she was happy when Umbrella were revealed to the public, the pharmacutical company were ruined in a matter of days. Lilia hoped the two scientists had been ruined along with it._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Here and Now 2006

It had been two years since Ada had delivered the sample to AUCOS. They hadn't heard from Wesker since but had heard rumor's he'd been playing two unknown pharmaceutical companies off against each other. Selling information, research and new weapons to both and letting them destroy each other. Lilia had been glad to see Ada two years ago; she had truly thought her friend had been lost to the somewhat darker side of things.

Lilia herself had just returned from a laboratory in Switzerland owned by the company "S" they had successfully infiltrated the building and stolen the information they needed. It was interesting information to say the least, regarding the viruses already in their possession and the combination of others. Barging in and destroying labs was not the arrangement currently, it was finding out as much as they could.

Sifting through mountains of paper Lilia sighed. This was the least interesting aspect of her job. Trying to make sense of the scientific language was giving her a headache. Leon was already forwarding the originals to the US government. The government respected AUCOS and funded many of their operations. Hopefully the information gathered would lead to the closure of at least a few of the companies laboratories. The only problem was there was no evidence connecting the pharmaceutical companies Ellison's and Taylor's with the two major players in the biological warfare known only as "The Organization" and "S". Lilia set down the folders and stood up; she needed a cup of coffee if she was going to get even halfway through the information. Just as she was filling the kettle with water she heard a large crashing sound. Frowning she wondered if it was Ada getting back from her latest mission. Somehow she doubted it, Ada was not known for being overly clumsy.

"Hello?" Lilia called, switching off the tap and putting the kettle on the side she reached for the knife she had harnessed to the belt on her jeans. Looking around the main living area she could see nothing. As she turned around to walk back to the kitchen she felt something connect with her face, Lilia found herself flung back against the kitchen counter, her head smashed into the wood hard and she moaned in pain. Slowly getting to her feet she narrowed her eyes. Standing there was Albert Wesker.

"What the hell do you want?" Lilia said still feeling dizzy from the blow, he sneered at her.

"What do you think I want?" He asked patronizingly, his hair was slicked back with any number of hair products and he of course had his sunglasses on. Anything to hide the fact that like her he wasn't completely human.

"Well if you want what I think you want your stupider than I thought" Lilia said, frowning as she tried to work out if what she had just said made sense.

"As you know I work freelance," Wesker began but Lilia cut him off.

"Meaning you sell the same information to both of those companies, they're not going to be happy when they find out" Lilia said, Wesker tensed with anger and she could see his fists clenched by his sides, knuckles turning white.

"Anyway, information in the reports you've stolen from the laboratory could prove damaging to me" Wesker said "So if you wouldn't mind I'd like them back"

"No?" Said Lilia her hands on her hips she ignored the deep throbbing pain in her head as she attempted to stare him down. Wesker puffed out his chest, trying to appear even more intimidating than usual. She could see he was getting dangerously close to losing his temper.

"You realize I could always just take them back?" Wesker said finally. Lilia cocked her head to one side and smiled.

"Yeah you could" she said "But you'd have to get through me first" Lilia was unimpressed as Wesker let out a loud mocking laugh. Pushing his sunglasses back up his nose he looked down at the floor.

"Have it your way" He said,

"You know you haven't changed, doing anything to save you're self" Lilia snarled "You're not even here to help out the people paying you; I hope they find out what you're up too and destroy you!"

"Unlikely" Wesker said as self confident as ever. "Now the reports" Lilia barely had time to move as he flew at her. His fists moved fast as he tried to land a blow. Lilia managed to dodge most of his punches until he used his favorite attack. Bringing his hands back he slammed his palms into her chest. Lilia felt herself fly through the air before landing on the dining table. The wood splintered and shattered. Wiping blood from her face she realized she was playing to survive. Wesker was on her in a second, Lilia kicked up hard and her boot connected with his face, his neck snapped back violently and his sunglasses flew off. Lilia let her own ice blue eyes meet his reptilian red ones. Wesker frowned as he registered the odd coloring in her pupils and then it seemed to dawn on him. Stretching out one arm he grabbed her by the throat, Lilia threw him a defiant look as she gripped one of his arms, pulling it away from her throat she leapt up in the air and kicked him hard in the chest. Yet he was up before she had time to regain her balance. Picking her up easily he threw her at the wall. Lilia winced as shockwaves of pain ripped through her body; he walked over and kicked her hard in the ribs.

"See, I don't cause any trouble and this is the payment I get" Wesker laughed pointing to his split eyebrow. "It's been a pleasure meeting you" He added as he walked over to the table. Gathering all the papers under his arm and picking up his glasses he left. Lilia crawled into a sitting position and let out a small chuckle. She was more than used to getting the last laugh; she imagined Wesker would be less than amused when he realized they were merely copies.

* * *

Lilia crawled out of bed the next day. She reminded herself not to get in a fight with Wesker again anytime soon. That man knew how to use his powers better than she did. There was a meeting she had to attend at AUCOS's headquarters in a large office in the centre of Los Angeles. Quickly showering and pulling on some jeans a t-shirt she ran a brush through her long black hair and left the apartment. Climbing carefully onto her motorbike, wary of her bruises she sped off towards the building. It was less than a mile from where she lived.

"What the hell happened to you?" Leon said mouth open when Lilia walked in. Lilia frowned, she hadn't thought she looked that bad, so she had a few scratches and a black eye but it wasn't much compared to previous injuries.

"Wesker paid a visit" Lilia said as she took a seat around the large oval shaped wooden table reserved for AUCOS's most important meetings. "He thinks he got the papers back,"

"This meetings to do with that information and Wesker, he's in trouble" Leon explained "I'll tell you more when the others get here"

The two waited patiently, Ada was the next to enter dressed in smart black trousers and a red top, her black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and she wore dark sunglasses After Ada came Chris and Jill. Chris was looking as intimidating as ever, with his close cropped dark hair and rugged features. Jill was in complete contrast to her friend. She appeared delicate with her hair loose around her heart shaped face and her large almond eyes, she was wearing a skirt and top, her favorite outfit. The last to enter was Barry, the rest of AUCOS were away on business around other parts of the world, helping the government to shut down recently discovered laboratories. As everyone took their seats and settled down several of them commented on Lilia's face.

"It's fine!" Said Lilia "I'm just glad he didn't kill me"

"I'd like to see him try" Ada replied a small smile playing on her lips. Lilia chuckled in reply.

"Look Wesker's just desperate" said Lilia "He knows he's in trouble"

"He is" Leon said "It's part of the reason we're all here"

"Sorry" Said Lilia realizing he was ready to speak. Sitting back in the high backed chair she folded her arms and waited for his explanation.

"Last night the reports Lilia and her team stole from the lab in Switzerland were delivered to the government. They analyzed them as quickly as possible and gathered the location of several labs their going to destroy and contain immediately. We might be needed on some of these missions but for now they're sending in their own people. Unfortunately there was no information to link "S" with either Taylor's or Ellison's." Leon paused to make sure he still had their attention. "This wasn't the only information we received last night, another AUCOS post reported they had intercepted an E-mail to a Miss Genevieve Sarin from a "Terrence", however It can't be used as evidence against them, due to the inability to prove where it came from and other technicalities. What it did tell us though, was that Wesker has finally been discovered as a traitor. He has been selling the same information, research and warfare to both Taylor's and Ellison's. So the two may join forces to destroy him" Leon finished and looked round at the table. Lilia raised her hand, an idea coming to her.

"I know It would mostly be a good thing to have Wesker dead, but if they join forces they're going to be even harder to defeat" Lilia said, the others nodded in agreement. "If we're going to finish them, we're going to need Wesker's help" Silence fell over the room and Lilia was expecting to see tumbleweed make its way across the room.

"After what he did to us?" Barry spoke up "After what he put me through?"

"I know it seems stupid" Lilia started.

"Too right is does!" Snapped Chris, Lilia narrowed her eyes at him angrily and stood up.

"Look!" She said "Just hear me out! Wesker has access to a lot of valuable information. If we ask him to give us all the information he has and offer him protection in return…"

"I can't see Wesker being persuaded that he needs protection Lilia" Ada said "I worked with the man, I know just how unbearable he is" Lilia nodded at her.

"Ok, what if in return for the information we get the government off his back. He stops his research and helps AUCOS then…" Lilia tried.

"Lilia that's stupid" Chris sighed "But, it might work. If he gives us locations on some of their labs that's invaluable"

"But I don't want to risk my men!" Leon said, he'd been very quiet throughout the whole debate. "I'm sorry Lilia but…"

"Then I'll be responsible for negotiations" Lilia said "Give me the go ahead and I'll do it all"

Leon looked as if he was about to object, but then he shut his mouth and gave her a small nod.

"It's worth a try" Was all he said "Don't be surprised if he double crosses us in the end though Lilia"

"I wouldn't be!" She replied as she went to leave the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Negotiations

Dr. Sarin frowned heavily, in her hand she held a copy of an email, an email that was about to change a large part of their company. So information about them had leaked out in the reports stolen from S. She hoped her company would remain safe. Despite the immediate peril S appeared to be in, they were going to merge together, that way S could move laboratories and would become safe from the troops sent in. The letter had changed her mind on the competition; they had a bigger problem to take care of.

_Dr Sarin,_

_It has been a long time since we have heard from each other. It seems the last two years we have been hell bent on destroying the competition. Including each other's companies. But both of us have been made fools of._

_After much investigation it turns out that A.Wesker had been providing us both with the same information, same research and same samples. In an attempt to get us to destroy each other. A.Wesker is determined to revive Umbrella under his own name and will stop at nothing._

_I suggest we get rid of this problem immediately. I am asking for your help. Let our companies merge, if so we can become one large company capable of a lot more. My scientists are moving out of the labs already and we're hiding all traces of our activity. This movement is due to information stolen yesterday evening. Help me and I can help you._

_We both have original BOW's; with all the information combined we can create several creatures to send after Wesker, one of these is guaranteed to destroy him. He may be superhuman but he is not invulnerable._

_I ask you to consider this merger carefully, and also the destruction of A.Wesker._

_Thank you for your time_

_You're sincerely_

_Terrence Biars_

Genevieve had trusted Albert Wesker, with a lot of her information, she had paid him for everything he had given her, and all along he had been waiting for both companies failure, either at each other's hands or the hands of the government. So she would merge with Terrence's company. It would be interesting business news, two major pharmaceutical companies merging on such short notice. But with size and the research Terrence held, came power. Power enough to destroy Wesker. Genevieve disliked to be betrayed. Wesker would pay.

* * *

"Hello hello" Said Lilia setting down the newspaper on the table. "This is very interesting" Ada looked at her curiously and picked up the newspaper, scanning her eyes across it she furrowed her brown and frowned.

**"In business news today, Ellison Pharmaceuticals and Taylor's Pharmaceuticals have merged. The two companies, both making good profits on their products have decided to go for a bigger share of the market. Some people are wary after the Umbrella scenario. But Ellison and Taylor's have been thoroughly investigated and they are completely harmless."**

"So Leon was right" Ada said sighing "They've merged"

"They'll be going after Wesker anytime now" said Lilia standing up "I need to get to him before they do!"

"Lilia I'm telling you now he will not listen to you!" Ada snapped angrily "He cannot be won over"

"He might, when he realizes just how much trouble he's in" Sighed Lilia "We can give him security, freedom…"

"He doesn't want the government off his back, he doesn't care" Ada said "All he wants is to resurrect Umbrella," Lilia looked at Ada and frowned heavily. Sitting back down she had her head in her hands. Ada was surprise, Lilia was never one to act defeated.

"Ada I have to, it's the only way we can stop them, if we get information from Wesker it will mean sending less of our people out," Ada smiled at her.

"Are you always thinking of other people?" she asked looking at her questioningly. Lilia wished she could tell them about her past sometimes. Often she managed to keep her powers under wraps. They had noted she was faster and stronger than a lot of the officers but no one had questioned why. Lilia did not want them to know she was like Wesker, less than human.

"I guess" Lilia replied "Now, meeting with Wesker…" Just as she was about to leave her cell phone rang.

"It's Leon; I have the heads up on Wesker…"

* * *

"I hear you're merging with Taylor's" Wesker said in his silky smooth voice, he stood before the desk of Genevieve Sarin. He'd been called into the office earlier that morning, on urgent business. Dr. Sarin smiled up at him, and her predatory eyes fixed on his.

"Oh yes" said Genevieve "And before you come up with any number of excuses we do know what you've been up to, but it is no matter Wesker, however both of us have a favor to ask you" Wesker blanched, he had been expecting to have to explain himself further on his betrayal. Yet Genevieve had received the news very, almost too well.

"And this favor is?" Wesker replied, arms folded behind his back as he waited for her to ask.

"I need you to go to the laboratory that S abandoned, this one is undiscovered of yet, but we left something vital in the basement, one of our best samples, we need you to retrieve it" Genevieve said, deadly serious. Wesker knew the loss of said sample could ruin the company. Wondering why they had moved out of the lab Wesker nodded slightly.

"Is that all?" He asked, with his usual cocky attitude. He could finish that in a matter of hours.

"Oh that's all," Genevieve agreed a smile crossing her icy face, she could have been beautiful Wesker supposed, not that it affected him. Male of female it made no difference if you stood in-between him and his plans.

"It'll be done" Wesker agreed "Bare in mind I don't usually do favors" As he turned on his heel he failed to notice the malicious grin marring her looks. As he shut the door behind him Genevieve picked up the phone.

"It's done Terrence, I don't think we'll be seeing him again" Dr.Sarin said happily, a small laugh echoed down the receiver.

"Excellent" He replied "Excellent"

* * *

"You are not going by yourself Lilia" Ada said "Why not wait until tomorrow, Leon's bringing in a new agent…"

"A partner you mean" Said Lilia "How many times have I said I like leading or going in by myself, it's not as if I can't handle myself." Ada nodded.

"Don't worry I understand" Ada said "But you know Leon he likes playing by the rules"

"Unfortunately" Said Lilia "Look I'm leaving for the laboratory, whether Leon likes it or not, he is not technically my boss"

"Technically" Ada replied "Look I'm more than willing to come with you"

"And I'm not taking that risk" Lilia said "Putting you in the firing line of Wesker is not a good idea considering you're history, seriously this is my idea, I'll carry it out"

"Fair enough" said Ada "But you better come back, who else will watch re runs of Friends with me?"

"And you know I never really had you down as a Friends kind of girl" Lilia teased, she was almost ready to get the plane. Dressed in a tight black tank top and loose black combats her hair was French plaited out of her face. Leon had been worried about the gun laws in England, her destination but Lilia had said she'd be fine. Knowing that there was no talking her out of it he had reluctantly agreed. It seemed to the rest of AUCOS that going to an abandoned laboratory in the middle of nowhere, to meet Wesker without a gun was a suicide mission. Yet Lilia didn't care, she wanted to do this.

* * *

Lilia neatly hopped over the wall and found herself face to face with a fourteen foot wire fence; on top were coils of razor sharp barbed wire. Lilia kicked a stone at the fence and waited for the buzz of electricity, raising her eyebrows she was surprised when it didn't come. Kneeling in the dirt she swung her bag off her shoulders and reached inside, she pulled out some wire cutters. Nothing wrong with coming prepared thought Lilia grinning as she began to cut her way through the thick wire fencing. It took her about ten minutes but eventually she had cut a hole big enough for her to crawl through. Shoving her bag through first she got on her hands and knees and crawled through, she propped the piece of fencing she'd cut out against the hole. From a distance it wouldn't look as if anyone had been near the place. Staring up at the building she noted how inconspicuous it was. It was large and grey with a few broken windows and one main door. Making her way over to the door Lilia kept her eyes on every corner of the fenced off yard. It was surprisingly easy to get into the building, the large main doors were wooden and the grey paint was peeling from them, one well aimed kick and they snapped off rusted hinges. Lilia wasn't stupid, she knew this was merely a shell, and there would be a well hidden entrance to the true laboratory. Walking into the building she noticed how dark it was, the windows were high and narrow and little light filtered though them. The walls were covered in filth and grime and the floors were littered with trash. A rat scattered out from a hole in the walls making Lilia jump. Exploring further she found a couple of rooms, but not a clue on how to get into the levels underground. Just as she was about to investigate the other end of the building she heard a low growling sound. Swallowing heavily Lilia slowly turned round, it was a lone dog, not an ordinary dog. Obviously they thought it could deal single-handedly with any intruders. Lilia had read about the Cerebus, they would devour anything they killed. Leaving it unable to get up again in its next "life".

"Nice puppy" Lilia muttered as she pulled a large hunting knife from its sheath clipped to her belt. It looked at her with red eyes, drool dripped from its lips. Lilia noticed that half the skin from its face was ripped away, revealing the pearly white bone structure of its canine skull. Lilia watched it carefully as is padded softly towards her. After watching her for a few moments it ran and leapt at her Lilia ducked and it went flying over her head, turning quickly she was knocked off her feet, she fell to the ground and put her arms up. The Cerebus tried to tear a chunk from her but Lilia grabbed its jaws in her gloved hands, with all her strength she yanked its jaw and it snapped. Letting out an unearthly howl it stepped back, jaw hanging from its mouth. Lilia aimed her knife and threw it, it pierced the thing's skull and it fell to the ground. Walking over Lilia pulled her knife from its skull and looked where it had come from. Sure enough there was a small trapdoor, it was open. Wesker was here already then. Leaping into the darkness she climbed the ladder downwards.

Emerging from the darkness Lilia dropped down from the ladder and landed neatly. The floor was metal, sterile and clean in contrast with the filth upstairs. Looking round Lilia could see several doors leading into different areas of the large laboratory. All the rooms were empty, all equipment had been removed and the only things left were metal desks and tables. Lilia walked down the longest hall; at the end were two large double doors which appeared to have been ripped open. No doubt this was her destination. Sliding through the doors she found herself in a large square room, the lighting was harsh and bright and it was full of containment cells, not unlike the one's she'd been kept in all those years ago. She had stopped to have a look at one of them when she heard a roar and a shout. Running in the direction she leapt up onto one of the containment cells to get a look at the other side of the room, it seemed she'd found Wesker. He was currently cornered by a huge beast. It was unlike anything she had already read about, it was over eight foot tall but it didn't seem to be built heavily, it was tall and lithe. It had a huge head that was out of proportion with its body, its teeth protruded from a large mouth and its eyes were the same red as Wesker's. Reaching out with all four arms at the same time it managed to grab onto Wesker's long black jacket, he ripped it out of the beasts grasp and aimed his gun up at its head. Emptying what appeared to be magnum into the things skull didn't deter it in the slightest, this thing had been designed to survive severe head trauma by the looks of it. Wesker quickly reloaded and emptied yet another clip into his assailant, again it kept coming, swatting at the bullets as if they were flies. Lilia frowned as Wesker forced it backwards, hitting at it until it smashed into the containment cell she was stood on, nearly losing her balance she watched as claws shot out from all four of its hands. Wesker looked on with a degree of terror in his eyes as it plunged its claws into his chest and slashed him across the face. Lilia's own eyes widened in shock as Wesker fell to the ground, his face a mess of blood and gore, within seconds he was lying in a crimson pool of blood. Annoyed this beast had potentially ruined all her plans she propelled herself into the air, she wished she could train her powers more sometimes as she glided easily through the air and landed on the monster's back. It immediately reached up with its hands; one of its claws caught her on the shoulder and tore into her flesh easily. Gritting her teeth she plunged her knife into its soft flesh and it pulled away, leaning over she knew now was her chance, quickly she stuck the knife into one of the things eyes. It roared out in horror and Lilia was flung backwards, landing heavily she leapt to her feet quickly. The beast stumbled sideways, disorientated and dying it finally collapsed a few feet from where Wesker lay. Lilia hurried over, her medical kit in one hand. Worried she began to reach for his shirt, his face was already healing but the chest wounds had to stop bleeding, and even a superhuman couldn't live without blood. She was reaching to pull his shirt off when his hand grabbed her wrist. He snapped it back viciously and she resisted crying out in pain. His other hand grabbed her neck and he tried to get to his feet. Blood was pouring from his wounds; Lilia easily removed his hand and stared at him in annoyance.

"I was trying to help you" She said simply. Wesker stumbled to the side trying to grab onto a surface and crashed to the ground. He wasn't thinking straight. Lilia walked over and pinned him with one knee. Pulling out a syringe she sedated him. Whilst he was finally quiet she dressed his wounds.

* * *

When Wesker awoke Lilia was enjoying the packed lunch she had brought with her.

"Oh so you woke up then" She said her mouth full with a ham sandwich. Wesker looked at her with a mixture of fury and disgust and walked over. Lilia swallowed her mouthful and stood up worried.

"What are you here for?" Asked Wesker "Why are you stalking me?" Lilia snorted.

"Don't flatter yourself" She snapped in reply, "I came to find you, I needed to talk to you"

"Couldn't you just have waited until I got back?" Wesker asked irritably.

"It's a good job I didn't" Lilia commented "Otherwise you'd be dead by now"

"Don't flatter _yourself" _Wesker replied snootily, he crossed his arms over his bandaged chest. "I would have healed"

"Not before that thing had torn you in half" Lilia retorted "A simple thank you would suffice" Wesker was face to face with her in a blink of an eye

"What did you want to ask?" He said finally.

"We need your help at AUCOS and you need ours frankly" Lilia said, she noticed Wesker's English accent and smiled slightly. "As you noticed there is no sample"

"Maybe that thing is the sample" Wesker retorted "What are you trying to say"

"Did you really think the companies would take you're betrayal lying down?" Lilia laughed; she noticed anger cross his face again at her insolence. He stood tall, with a superior look on his face, and an overall superior air around him. "Well they didn't, they sent you here to kill you, and they won't stop till they have, they merged because they want to destroy you, they'll take all you're research and kill you"

"And you care because?" Wesker said darkly.

"Because if you give us the information we need the US Government can move in on some of their labs, any you know about. We won't be able to destroy them completely but we can slow down their operations" Lilia pleaded.

"But I don't care if they want me dead, I can still sell what I have to other companies" Wesker snorted "I can take care of myself you idiot"

"Obviously" Lilia retorted raising her eyebrows at him. Before she could react Wesker had her pinned against the wall. Her eyes widened in fright.

"Watch that smart mouth of yours" Wesker snarled.

"You're good at hurting people aren't you?" Snapped Lilia "You're nothing but a coward" Anger overtaking her rational thought she pushed him hard and he went flying across the lab, skidding across the floor. Getting up again he rushed at her, hitting her hard in the face. Lilia irritably spat some blood onto the floor. She wasn't in this mood for this.

"Fine" She said "Fine, but if you ever change you're stubborn goddamn mind phone me" She threw a piece of paper in his general direction and turned around rubbing her face. Wesker was still reeling from being called a coward, he had no real morals anymore, but perhaps…he shook his head. Wincing as he limped off he decided it was time to go home. He was a wanted man it seemed. Joining AUCOS however would be an option only if it was final one. He was still a powerful man at the moment with all the research he had at his fingertips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Business as usual

Lilia violently kicked the punch bag, she had returned from England the night before. It had been pleasant to visit her homeland, but there hadn't been much time to take in the scenery. Wesker had annoyed her beyond measure. Ungrateful bastard she thought hitting the punch bag extra hard. Her friends had been right he was unbearable. She hadn't wanted to believe he was completely evil. Wesker was perhaps the only person out there who was like she was, she had wanted to talk to him about the virus inside her, but it looked like he was hell-bent on reviving Umbrella. Maybe, Lilia thought, if he let AUCOS help him, maybe they could turn him to their side. Yet it seemed unlikely judging from his early behavior. As Lilia was about to go for a shower her cell phone rang, bringing it to one ear she was surprised to hear Leon.

"Already Leon I just got back" Lilia said irritably.

"I want you to meet with the new member on our team Lilia" said Leon "You were meant to be in the office anyway" Lilia tried not to mention he wasn't actually her boss and she could show up in her department when she wanted. Biting her tongue she listened to him rant on. "Also I'd…" Before he could finish she heard the rattle of gunshots. The phone went dead. Lilia was frightened; rushing into her room she pulled on a jacket and ran to her bike, not caring how sweaty or bedraggled she looked. When she got to the building there were police cars outside. Skidding to a halt she leapt off the bike and ran to the main entrance past the police lines, they shouted at her to stop but she didn't care, running up the flight of stairs to Leon's office she was surprised to see him alive.

"Is everyone ok?" Lilia breathed, trying to gain her breath back. Leon nodded at her, he looked pale and worried.

"No one was hurt" Leon said "But they tried pretty damn hard, we took out a few of them," Leon reached into his pocket and handed Lilia a note.

"I'm not happy Lilia, you're putting my people at risk" Leon signed "But then again, more lives would be lost if you didn't try this" He covered his face with his hands and yawned. Lilia unfolded the piece of paper.

_Lilia_

_I suggest you keep out of my plans for Wesker, he is nothing but trouble. You would do well to keep away from him or we'll be sending people to take care of you and you're friends._

_Dr.Sarin_

Lilia closed her eyes. Dr Sarin owned Ellison's; she was responsible for Lilia's strange mutation and her kidnapping, now she was threatening her. Lilia crumpled the paper in her hand and looked at Leon with barely suppressed anger.

"Where's the new guy?" Lilia asked, her mind was barely on meeting him, she was thinking about how Wesker had played a dangerous game, betraying the Organization and joining forces with S, now they had joined together and turned against him. They were more powerful than ever. Leon exited the room and then re entered, this time with a man by his side.

"This is Nicholas" Leon said "And this is Lilia, I wish you could have met under less difficult circumstances…"

"It's fine" said Lilia smiling and adopting her most charming persona "It's nice to meet you" She said offering her hand, the man took it looking up at her she noticed just how handsome he was, his dark hair was shoulder length and he had piercing green eyes.

"You too" He replied "I can't wait to work with you" Lilia frowned, remembering that predicament.

"Yeah" Lilia said "Anyway I better go do some paperwork…" Slowly she moved out of the room, she hated having a partner.

* * *

Wesker had finally arrived back in America after spending a few days in England recuperating. His encounter with the unnamed specimen hadn't been a pleasant one; they had been putting the research he had sold them to good use obviously. Shame they were now using it against him. Wesker was annoyed that the chest wound had currently scarred, thankfully the face wounds hadn't. He tapped the steering wheel irritably as he entered Los Angeles traffic. As he reached his large house on the outskirts of Los Angeles a familiar figure came running out. It was the only person he trusted at the moment. Evelyn Ryan, his personal assistant. She ran his house and handled a lot of his business. She was undeniably attractive with platinum blonde hair and large blue eyes. She was smart and shrewd as well. Yet still he felt nothing for her, no respect. If she died tomorrow it wouldn't affect emotionally.

"What's wrong Evelyn?" He asked frowning as he climbed out of his car, her hair was disheveled and she looked frightened.

"They broke in Wesker" She sobbed, he had never seen her this distraught. "They broke in and they took everything"

"Thieves broke into my house?" said Wesker "I'm sure whatever was stolen can be replaced" He shook his head "Pull yourself together please Evelyn"

"No Wesker, nothing was taken from the house" Evelyn said looking up at him with tear filled eyes. "They got into you're vault, they took every last piece of your research and they took all you're samples and viruses"

"No" said Wesker "No" That vault held decades of research, research he had never shared with anyone else. Research that was personal. His own research, and then his research he sold. It was in dangerous unreliable hands now, he had invested years into that work and it was all gone. All thanks to that bitch Genevieve and her friend Terrence. The two had been quite happy fighting it out, but now they'd made friends again and decided to take him down. They had crushed his chances of ever rebuilding Umbrella. They had taken everything, everything. Wesker resisted the urge to crush Evelyn's skull and merely walked into the mansion. He walked upstairs and slammed his bedroom door. Roaring with rage he preceded to trash the entire room, throwing chairs around he finally collapsed to his knees. He was Albert Wesker, he was the double crosser not them. He ruled over them all. Now everything he'd worked for was completely gone. Shaking his head he stood up, he would get changed and then he would phone Lilia. He would destroy their "Merged" companies, he didn't care who they sent after him. He would crush them even if it meant working with his old enemy. As soon as he got his samples back and his research he would destroy AUCOS as well and finally rebuild Umbrella. Perhaps there was a positive side; he could steal back all his information as well as there is.

* * *

Lilia had a donut stuffed in her mouth when the phone rang.

"Yeah?" She said, swallowing the donut she ran a hand through her long dark hair.

"It is you" said the male voice sounding almost disappointed.

"My names Lilia" She said dryly "What do you want now? To beat the shit out of me again? It's getting pretty tiresome"

"I don't wish to "beat the shit out of you" Lilia" Wesker said "But it seems the company have stolen everything I have, I have nothing left to sell, I can't rebuild Umbrella. But with this in their possession they are incredibly dangerous. I need to stop them before they use some of my most deadly weapons. Weapons with no cure, weapons that cannot be contained" Wesker said "There is some research that could destroy the world, they are stupid Lilia, help me destroy them before something happens that's irreversible"

"Ok" said Lilia simply "Come to my apartment and we'll go to AUCOS and call a meeting"

* * *

Wesker explained absolutely everything to Ada, Leon, Chris, Jill and Barry. Lilia sat back and watched their expressions. He outlined every piece of his research and all the possible affects and she saw their horror grow. Indeed if they didn't stop this woman who owned both companies now then the world was very much in danger.

"I have a report" Wesker said pulling out two huge folders from his bag "This explains everything about both companies, including the location of a few labs, but not their main ones" Chris snatched the folders away nervously, regarding this dangerous man with suspicious eyes. Wesker smiled at him.

"Come now we're working on the same side now" Wesker laughed. Chris stared back at Wesker,

"No were not, now you've given us this you can get the fuck out of here, we'll inform the government and we'll do whatever possible, but you can leave" Chris said happy to see Wesker's smile disappear.

"Hey" said Lilia butting in, "Hey!" She repeated raising her hand; they all turned to look at her. "That's not fair"

"Since when has Wesker played fair? You're so stupid sometimes!" Shouted Chris angrily, Lilia's mouth fell open. It was so out of character for Chris to speak like that to anyone. Wesker had really got him riled. But it was unsurprising considering what Wesker had put them through. Wesker had been responsible for much of his suffering,

"Thanks Chris" she said, Leon was staring furiously at Chris and he looked ashamed suddenly. "I might be many things but I'm not stupid, Wesker can help us, and I promised him protection"

"At our expense" Chris said before he could stop himself "Please Lilia think of what he's done, he's not even human anymore. Look what he did to Lisa and her family, you've read the reports."

"He isn't responsible for it all," Lilia said "I agree he can't be trusted, but I promised him"

"Fine" Said Chris "Then you're responsible for him, you look after him, he stays in your apartment"

"Hey hey" said Ada "I don't think so…"

"Ada you can live with Leon for a bit" said Chris "But Wesker can be under Lilia's protection"

"I don't need protection!" Roared Wesker "I don't want to live with Lilia, I can protect myself"

"Oh like you did with the big monster thing?" Laughed Chris "Heard all about ickle Wesker's problems" Wesker glared at Lilia. He hated his temper sometimes, right now he felt like killing them all.

"I will be fine" said Wesker "But I want to hear all about the government's doings with the company please, I want to hear all about their destruction"

"You won't be the only one happy about that" Lilia commented "Thank you for your help"

"You're unwelcome" Wesker replied coldly before leaving. Lilia looked at Chris and walked over.

"You ever ever speak to me like that again" She hissed "And I swear I will rip you're fucking balls off" Chris winced and then Lilia patted him on the shoulder. "He's not so bad…"

"Do you know what he did to the STARS and BRAVO team?" Asked Leon "Or have you forgotten?"

"Of course I haven't" said Lilia "Anyone can change though"

"She's right" said Ada "Not Wesker though" The rest laughed and Lilia managed a smile.

"Well I better go stalk him a bit and watch over him" said Lilia "The rest of you keep me informed on everything"

"Are you sure about this?" asked Leon quietly, Lilia nodded

"I promise you, if he puts any of you at risk I'll kill him myself" Lilia said staring at them all.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter Five: Revenge

It had been almost two weeks since Wesker had decided to work with them. Things had been running smoothly at AUCOS. The government had shut down nearly all the labs recorded in the reports Wesker had handed them. However there had been no further information on the merger between the two pharmaceutical companies. All Lilia knew is that they were concentrating on killing Wesker at this current moment in time. Yawning loudly she stared warily at the paperwork on her desk. There were less fun aspects of being a senior member and commander at AUCOS. She found having to write down everything that ever happened to her quite tedious.

"Hey" Said Leon walking into the office "How are you?" Lilia gave him her brightest smile.

"Just dandy" She replied chirpily "I love paperwork!" Leon frowned at her then grinned.

"You know the government is keeping us pretty occupied at the moment" Leon murmured "The amount of reports we have to send them is getting tiresome"

"Tell me about it" Lilia said rolling her eyes at him, Leon liked to play by the book, and he was a strong and powerful character who hated breaking the rules. Unlike her. Still, the two of them got on well. She respected him a lot.

"Anyway, there's actually a point why I'm here" Leon started, "Nicholas, you really have to give him something to do, or work with him…he's English you know" "Throwing us English together?" Lilia questioned an amused tone in her voice. Leon shook his head.

"No but he could be helping you out" Leon said quietly. Lilia's eyes widened.

"Are you partnering me up?" She asked in her most deadly voice. Leon took a step back and swallowed.

"You know AUCOS is a team…" Leon began; Lilia resisted the urge to throw the mountain of paper work at him.

"I do my job" Snapped Lilia "I work with people when necessary, but if you hadn't noticed I don't really need help" Leon sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, he was good looking Lilia thought with sharp features and piercing blue eyes, but he looked exhausted.

"Please Lilia" Leon pleaded "He's waiting to meet you outside in the lobby"

"As long as he's not sharing my office" Lila grumbled as she pushed her chair back and stood up. Leon almost raised an eyebrow at what she was wearing. Her AUCOS uniform was barely recognizable,

"Setting a good example" Leon commented.

"Ada gets to wear a red dress" Lilia teased, she noticed Leon blush. If she had the time she'd play matchmaker.

"Come on then" said Lilia as they got in the elevator. Maybe working with Nicholas wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Lilia returned home after a long day of work. She had sent Nicholas home with a pile of paperwork. That would show him that working with her wasn't just about flirty smiles and a "come fuck me" attitude. Laughing she threw her bag onto the table. Ada was out tonight as usual, on some sort of mission no doubt. Lilia nearly did a double take when she saw Wesker sat at the table. He was looking at her an amused expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped, Wesker raised an eyebrow at her, he was dressed in a black suit with black gloves, his sunglasses rested on his aquiline nose and his hair was slicked back as usual.

"You invited me remember" Wesker said in his silky smooth voice "I believe you wanted to tell me the latest on the company's"

"Oh yeah" said Lilia almost apologetically, she pulled up a chair at the table and picked up her bag. She pulled out a purple folder and handed it to him. He flicked through it and looked at her.

"Is that all?" Wesker said, Lilia resisted the urge to throttle him and nodded.

"That's all, they've shut down the labs that you've told us about, and that's all we can do" said Lilia "Unless you want to find out some more information…infact" Lilia began eyes lighting up "I know a way of getting hold of some information"

"Really?" Wesker said appearing disinterested, "Pray tell"

"Well, we recently discovered that S have offices in the building next to ours, if we could get in there we might be able to get some information" Lilia said "Of course Leon said no to that idea, it's too risky he thinks, but I reckon with the both of us we could get out of there in one piece" Wesker let out a light laugh.

"You're desperate for adventure aren't you?" he asked, Lilia knew it wasn't meant nicely, "You only just realized S have offices near yours?"Dear me it appears AUCOS is rather inefficient" Not rising to his bait Lilia stared at him. Wesker appeared off guard suddenly as again due to his superhuman perception he saw the glow in her pupils.

"So will you help me?" Lilia asked "We can go right now if you like!"

"Rather" said Wesker "I'm afraid I'm busy this evening, and any other evening, you want to risk yourself that's fine by me. I for one am not going to throw myself into the Lion's den for a little information that might close a couple of unimportant labs. You won't be able to get to any valuable information or near my samples" He added a dark look crossing his face.

"You're not getting those back" Lilia said "Or our deal is off"

"No of course not" Wesker replied rolling his eyes, in a tone that implied that was actually the only reason he was making the deal with them. Lilia narrowed her eyes. "Now I must go," He stood up the folder under one of his arm. Lilia was glad he had made the visit without destroying half her furniture this time.

* * *

Lilia looked down and regretted it immediately, it hadn't been the cleverest idea to try and climb the building using her rappel gun and her climbing skills, which she didn't entirely have. Testing her powers and speed she managed to make it to the window she needed to climb in. Of course it was closed. Grabbing on to the ledge above the window she kicked at the glass and winced as it shattered. However no alarms went off. Breathing heavily she slid in through the broken glass; she was in one of the many offices. The first thing she did was raid the desk, but there was nothing of interest. She needed to get to the office of one of the higher up personnel. Exiting she crept along the hallway until she saw the nameplate on one of the oak doors. "Genevieve Sarin" Lilia couldn't believe her worst enemy had been working in the office building next door. Trying the doorknob she found it was locked, however an extra forceful twist broke the lock and the door came open easily. Walking inside, feeling slightly triumphant Lilia walked over to the filing cabinet. Pulling the draws open she could only find files on the pharmaceutical side of the company, cursing her luck she moved over to the computer on Genevieve's desk, switching it on she waited impatiently for it to boot up. If Leon could see her now he'd kill her single-handedly. Finally the computer was switched on, delving deep into the folders she found one labeled "Wesker" She could access the main part, where folders were labeled only by code. Trying to access those she found they were password protected. Returning backwards she tried to find some of the locations but it was impossible, typing in guessed passwords she didn't notice the men enter the office until she felt the cold metal pressing into the back of her neck.

"Raise your hands" Said a man in a rough voice, Lilia did as she was told and swallowed.

"Oh Lilia" Said a female voice, an overly familiar voice "Always getting yourself into trouble"

"As I recall you forced me into the trouble last time" Lilia snarled back, angrily she span around before the man could react, she snatched the gun from his hands and aimed it at Genevieve. She was stood there, perfect as usual. She didn't seem fazed by the imminent threat.

"Would you really kill you're creator?" Genevieve asked sweetly, Lilia was more than ready to squeeze the trigger when she heard the click of several other guns, that's when she knew she was surrounded. Letting the gun drop to the ground she sent her worst look at Genevieve who merely laughed. Lilia cursed Wesker, he really didn't care whether she lived or died, he had let her walk straight into this trap. But why should he care? Lilia thought, just because they were both freaks?

"Take her" said Genevieve and one of the men walked towards her a syringe in his hand, before he could inject her the glass shattered and a figure rushed in, the person kicked the syringe from the guards hand and grabbed Lilia, she ran with the figure to the shattered window and the two dived out of it.

"Ada" Breathed Lilia, sure enough her blue eyes met brown ones, Ada shot her rappel gun and stopped them just before they hit the ground.

"Did you get any information?" was the first thing Ada asked,

"Nope" Sighed Lilia "Only think I know is they have a hell of a lot of things to send against Wesker, to gather combat data and get rid of him at the same time"

Ada nodded "Why did you go alone?" She asked finally, Lilia looked up at her and sighed.

"I guess I thought I could cope, obviously not" Lilia murmured sadly "And I didn't even find out anything worthwhile, I just put us at risk"

"It's ok" Ada said laughing "I'm used to risk, and remember you're only human" Lilia managed not to correct her and smiled at her friend. Ada wasn't the warmest person in the world, but she was a true and loyal friend.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Lilia suddenly.

"I don't know, I got a phone call from a woman saying it'd been reported you were going to try and infiltrate the offices, but that was it" Ada said shrugging, Lilia's eyes widened. It must have been Wesker she thought, or not. He would have been amused if she'd perished, surely.

* * *

Wesker took a sip from his brandy. He stared into the roaring flames, that girl Lilia was a strange one, she was similar to him in one way it seemed. They both had a version of the virus in their bodies, yet she didn't seem to know her own strength yet, she was trying to keep it hidden. Wesker chuckled, it might seem at the moment as if he was finished, but he'd get it all back in the end. Then he'd revive Umbrella. Grinning to himself his thoughts returned to Lilia, he had indeed reported her whereabouts to AUCOS, wishing to remain anonymous. She had saved his life and he had saved her. Favor returned, simple as.

* * *

"It was a stupid foolish thing to do Lilia!" Leon shouted angrily, he thumped his fist on the desk and Lilia flinched, she had made an effort with her appearance today, her black hair was neatly styled and she was dressed in full uniform. "You put yourself and Ada at risk, and for what?"

"I'm sorry" Said Lilia coolly "I'd like to remind you however you're not my boss Leon" Lilia winced as he sent her a furious look.

"No, but right now I am you're leader," Leon snarled "Next time you come to me!"

"I did go to you" Lilia retorted "And you said no, maybe if you'd helped me we could have found out more, but it's too late now their moving! Blame yourself not me" Lilia stood up to face him. "I've had enough," Leon opened his mouth to argue his point but stopped, he knew that her point was valid. It had been an opportunity and both of them had ruined it. Lilia roughly kicked the chair over before leaving the office


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New friendships and revelations

Lilia giggled loudly as Nicholas tackled her to the floor; they were at her apartment training. Ada was out, again and Lilia had decided training with her "partner" would be a good use of that time. Perhaps this would help her get over the stress of her argument with Leon. She hadn't seen him in over a day but he'd continued sending her truck loads of work to do.

"On your feet" He said getting off her, Lilia jumped up quickly and bent backwards as his foot narrowly missed her head, grabbing his leg in midair she twisted it forcefully and he was span in the air, hitting the floor he didn't get up again.

"Oh shit!" said Lilia rushing over "Sorry!" Nicholas merely let out a laugh; he opened his green eyes and stared at her.

"You're pretty strong for a girl" Lilia refused to dignify his comment with a response and gave him a stern look. His expression turning into a more serious one he reached up suddenly and took her chin between his fingers, pulling her mouth towards his he was about to kiss her when Lilia's phone rang. Lilia shut her eyes and groaned as she reluctantly pulled away and brought the phone to her ear.

"You know, I'm seriously considering flushing this thing down the toilet" She said to whoever was phoning.

"Lovely" said the very familiar voice of Wesker, Lilia gulped.

"Who is it?" Nicholas asked loudly, Lilia ran a finger across her throat and when Nicholas shook his head she made a W with her fingers.

"Oh Wesker" He said, Lilia shushed him and rolled her eyes.

"I see you have lover boy over" Wesker said laughing,

"All work and no play makes Lilia a dull girl" Lilia said solemnly, Wesker stopped laughing.

"I wouldn't have thought work or play would affect how dull you are" Wesker said, Lilia sighed loudly, he really really annoyed her. Sometimes she wished they had never started working with him. Right now she was tempted to tell Genevieve his exact locations and help her pick the best creation to send after him, but that wouldn't be helpful to AUCOS.

"Thanks" Lilia said "What do you want anyway?"

"Leon wants you in the office" Wesker said "He wants to know how you're getting on with Nicholas after the first few weeks and he wants to tell you something important"

"I'll be there!" said Lilia,

"For some reason he wants me there, so I'll see you there" said Wesker, before she could reply he put the phone down, snapping her cell shut she sent an apologetic look at Nicholas. She barely knew the guy but there was a lot of tension between them, and not the on the verge of a fight type.

"Got to see Leon" Lilia said "I better go shower" Giving him a small peck on the cheek she skipped off towards the bathroom. "You can see yourself out yeah?"

"Yeah" Replied Nicholas quietly before leaving.

* * *

Lilia arrived at headquarters almost half an hour after her phone call. Leon was not her boss, but he was there connection with the government. He had the best office though Lilia thought, right at the top of the building. There was a beautiful view out over Los Angeles; it was particularly spectacular at night. Leon was sat behind his large desk, hands clasped before him, a worried expression on his face. Wesker was sat by himself in the corner of the room, in a leather chair. He had a frown on his face and Lilia's arrival didn't seem to lighten his mood. In a chair near Leon sat a stranger.

"Lilia" said Leon "I thought you might want to hear this, I think me and you will be leading the team, Wesker's here because we promised to keep him updated"

"Ok" Said Lilia taking a seat next to the stranger, it was a woman in her late forties with long grey streaked black hair and a stern expression. She nodded politely at Lilia.

"Lilia this is Miss Havston, she's a government official" Leon said briefly, Lilia tried to catch his eye to see if he was still angry but it was impossible

"I'll repeat what I've told Mr Kennedy, however the details are also in writing" Said Miss Havston; she pointed at a cream folder on Leon's desk. Lilia nodded; they really were fond of paperwork. "We sent a large team to Marstonville, a medium sized town a few hundred miles from here. They were due to close down the last laboratory on the list Wesker had given us. Of course no problems had been encountered before and they were fully equipped and more men were sent in than necessary. However In the early hours of yesterday morning we received a radio call for help from their commander. He didn't say what it was exactly but he requested back up. We sent another small team in and we haven't heard from them since" The woman paused, worry evident in her small brown eyes. "So, we're asking AUCOS to send in a small team to investigate. We know you have experience with such laboratories. We are becoming increasingly worried of a potential outbreak, of course trouble could have been caused by the employees at the lab but apparently it was supposed to be empty" She shook her head "We have already barricaded off the town, it would be too much of a risk otherwise, any trouble at labs that have been involved in biochemical warfare is taken very seriously" Lilia nodded, she understood the need to barricade the town. They couldn't risk an outbreak of the T-virus or such into the world.

"So you're asking me and Leon to gather a small team of our best investigate what happened to your soldiers and write you a lengthy report on it?" Lilia asked, she caught Leon frown at her.

"Exactly, you investigate the laboratory, of course you'll be given top equipment and we can get you out of there at any point, all we want is to know what's happened" She said "Also when finished the investigation we'd like you to continue the work, destroy the laboratory completely" Lilia nodded.

"Ok" Said Lilia "When do we leave?"

"Immediately" Replied the government official "A team of five or six will do" Without another word she stood up, smoothing her black pencil skirt she gave them a curt not before seeing herself out.

"Ok" said Lilia "We get to throw ourselves in an outbreak situation"

"That's not definitely what's happened, plus it isn't in the town yet" Leon reassured her, he smiled at her quickly to show any animosity had been put behind them." They might just have encountered the soldiers sent in by Wesker's old friends"

"Perhaps" said Lilia "Which reminds me, said team, me, you, Ada…"

"Nicholas" Said Leon quickly, Lilia nodded,

"With Jill and Chris for back up if necessary"

"So we bring Chris and Jill but we don't take them in with us" said Leon nodding "Good idea."

"So entering the lab we have me, you, Ada, Nicholas…and Wesker" Said Lilia, Leon nodded, frowning slightly at the last minute.

"Hang on one second" Wesker said speaking for the first time "I am not part of your little team"

"I know but…" Lilia was going to explain how his strength could be useful, but she decided to use another tactic "We might find some more information, research…maybe on when they've taken you're samples" Wesker frowned, he wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what she was doing, but she had a point.

"Fine" Snapped Wesker "When exactly are we leaving"

"Be here for five am tomorrow morning" said Leon "Remember Wesker it is a team, so don't go betraying us again"

"Oh of course not" Said Wesker sarcastically "Whatever gave you the idea I would?" Deciding not to reply Leon merely shook his head. "I'm only coming along so I can kill a few of the scum who want to kill me!"

"Tomorrow morning" said Lilia "Better get back and get some sleep then" Leon nodded at her.

"We're leaving by helicopter so don't be late" Leon warned, Lilia nodded before exiting the office.

* * *

"I never wanted to experience anything like this again" Sighed Ada,

"Me either" Agreed Lilia, the AUCOS knew she had survived an outbreak situation but nothing about her kidnapping. "But we don't know it's an outbreak for sure"

"I bet you a hundred dollars that laboratory is overrun with our zombie friends" said Ada arching an eyebrow at Lilia,

"Ok fair enough, but the town's not infected yet" Lilia argued.

"Matter of time" said Ada pessimistically "Never trust the government either" Ada laced up her high heeled shoes, she was wearing tight three quaterlength trousers and a tight black t-shirt, around her waist numerous weapons were strapped onto her belt. Ada's hair was loose around her shoulders, Lilia was wearing a black vest top and loose combats, her hair was also loose but pushed back with a hair band.

"I think we're ready" Said Lilia, as she spoke there was a knock on the door, walking over she yanked it open, "Oh hey Nicholas" Lilia said swallowing, he was dressed in similar loose black clothes, his black hair was tied back and he looked pretty nice to Lilia.

"Hello Nicholas" Said Ada coldly, for some reason Ada hated Nicholas. Lilia didn't see why and Ada refused to tell her, she said Lilia was stupid if she didn't see it herself.

"Let's go" said Lilia "Just after I've finished with these things" She began to lace up her knee high slightly heeled boots, they were her favorites, made out of sturdy impenetrable leather they also had retractable knives built in. Just like the movies.

* * *

Wesker tapped his foot impatiently on the tarmac; he was currently stood atop the headquarters of AUCOS, waiting for Lilia, Ada and Nicholas unsurprisingly. The helicopter provided by the government was also waiting. Leon was growing as impatient as Wesker was. Finally the three of them showed up, closer to six am that five am. Ada stared at him warily, he could tell by the look in her almond shaped brown eyes that she was suspicious he was going to sabotage the mission. Wesker had been tempted but had decided playing along was the best idea. Perhaps he could get some of his research back or collect some new samples. Ada climbed into the helicopter first; Jill and Chris were already waiting inside. Wesker literally had to restrain himself from killing Chris right there, he hated Chris more than he had ever hated anyone, and it was an all consuming, driving hatred. It was a good job they wouldn't be working together the whole time. Next into the helicopter was Nicholas. Wesker was an expert on people, there was something strange about Nicholas and Wesker knew he wasn't the only one to have noticed it. Nicholas had his hair tied back and was making puppy dog eyes at Lilia; he was getting close to her for a reason. Not that Lilia was unattractive; Wesker supposed she was the most attractive woman he had seen in a long time. Yet she was unbearable. Wesker had decided to bring his own personnel along. As he joined the rest of them Evelyn came running.

"Sorry I'm late" She breathed, Leon knew about her already, Wesker had claimed she was good at unlocking doors, and good with any technical or computer orientated stuff, Leon had agreed she'd be a valuable member of the team. Evelyn had tried hard to fit in, she was wearing black combat wear like the rest of them and her hair was slicked back into a bun.

"Whose she?" Asked Lilia bluntly, eyeing Evelyn up and down, Evelyn sneered at Lilia and Wesker smirked to himself.

"She's my personal assistant" Wesker said simply,

"You need a personal assistant when we're investigating a potential outbreak?" Chris commented, Wesker bit his lip and shook his head.

"She's not here for that, she's here for the computer side of things" said Leon "I've seen her qualifications and references and she really will be a help,"

"Fine" Said Chris "But I'm not saving her prissy little ass" Evelyn snorted indignantly and Lilia laughed. Wesker sighed; this was going to be a long helicopter journey. During which he might end up throwing Chris out of the thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Welcome to Marstonville.

The copter touched down just outside Marstonville, they were taken across the border by armored jeeps. Jill and Chris were lead to a safe facility in the event of an outbreak. At the barricades were hundreds of people, soldiers and civilians. They were huge and impenetrable walls, manned by highly trained soldiers. The people that Lilia saw were confused and frightened as they shouted for answers. It was chaos, they had not been told why there town was now off-limits to the rest of the world, and why they were not allowed to leave. Lilia felt the reality suddenly, it had seemed like an interesting mission, and they had laughed and joked on the flight to the town, but seeing these poor desperate people really hit home. Even Wesker was quiet as he regarded the people; he had never really seen potential disaster on this scale before. They were being taken straight to the laboratory on the other side of the town.

"This is scary" Said Evelyn grabbing onto Wesker's arm, Lilia was surprised to see he didn't shake her off or snap at her. Frowning slightly she wondered if there was more to their relationship than met the eye, and then why that made her feel odd.

"Well it wasn't going to be pleasant" Muttered Ada "They could at least explain there's no need to panic yet, instead of erecting barricades and leaving them to guess for themselves"

"You're right" Lilia said "But let's concentrate on stopping anything from happening"

"Yes" said Leon "We're going in alone, they're dropping us off outside the laboratory and they have the key cards to let us in"

"Ok" said Nicholas "Sounds like it's going to be a blast" Lilia grinned at him and elbowed him; she enjoyed the warmth of his body next to hers. She missed Wesker watching in disgust and they began to talk and laugh again. Enjoying their last few moments of freedom.

* * *

Lilia stared at the ominous building, it was a large white two storey building, the epitome of modern design and architecture, and it was a nasty eyesore against the forest backdrop, a sore thumb sticking out a very homely and old fashioned town. A typical Umbrella like building thought Lilia suddenly, exactly like the one she had escaped from what seemed a lifetime ago. Ada caught the fear in her eyes.

"Are you ok Lilia?" Ada asked as the six of them made their way to the main entrance, each carrying a bag of supplies and as much ammunition as possible.

"I'm fine" Lilia replied, trying to sound as m much like her cheerful self as she could.

"Frightened?" Wesker mocked from behind her, Evelyn let out a nasty laugh and Lilia wondered if she'd survive the next few hours in their unbearable company.

"It's ok" Nicholas said warmly he rested a large hand on her shoulder as they finally stood before the large entrance. Lilia smiled up at him and slipped the key card into the electrical lock. The doors slid open and they all walked through, as soon as Leon, the last had stepped through they shut behind him. It was designed so it was easy to get in but a lot harder to get out.

"Well" Said Lilia as they found themselves in a long sterile white hallway, "This looks interesting" As she spoke there was a loud beeping sound and the walls started to crackle with electricity.

"You had to speak didn't you?" Wesker said warily, Lilia glared at him, running down the hall she noticed long lines of electricity coming their way, she threw herself between the first two bars and quickly dived under the third. Another six came her way and leaping as high as she could she scaled them all. Before she could react two bars came at her vertically, Lilia ran at the wall and leapt up it, running the length of the wall she narrowly missed them and thumped the red button at the other end hard, the others still in the zone of safety followed suit.

"How the hell did she do that?" Asked Evelyn her mouth open, no one answered but Leon had been wondering the same thing. Lilia had moved faster than anyone he had ever seen, apart from Wesker. Leon didn't know a lot about one of his best agent's pasts, only that she'd survived an outbreak; furrowing his brow he followed them into the main lobby of the laboratory. It was a large white sterile room, it looked as if it had been abandoned, and papers lay flung across the room and a cup of coffee rested on the receptionists desk, music was playing from the speakers.

"This is creepy" Said Lilia "It's as if time stopped and…" She was cut off by a loud groan.

"Shit!" Shouted Evelyn, from underneath one of the tables in the lobby a hand reached out, grabbing Evelyn's leg. Evelyn stamped down on the hand and ran as fast as she could towards the other side of the room. "That was close" She said, but then more of them were coming. Zombies, they came ambling down the large hallway that led to the stairs and elevators, one pulled Evelyn by the arm and she screamed. Wesker was there in a second; with one swipe he crushed the skulls of three of the zombies. Lilia was impressed. The room was slowly filling up with the undead and Ada, Leon and Nicholas were emptying round after round into their skulls.

"Why can't it ever just be an abandoned lab…maybe one time it'll be the soldiers accidentally locked themselves in or…" Lilia ranted; she ducked under the swipe of one of the zombies and tripped him with a low kick. He was dressed in a white lab coat and lack of decay showed he hadn't been dead for long.

"There's too many" Leon shouted "We need to get down those stairs" He pointed to the large stairwell at the end of the hall, currently blocked by a mob of zombies, all hungry for their flesh.

"State the obvious" Wesker snapped, Lilia restrained from hitting him.

"Wesker, me and you go first" She said "If we can break through we can get down the stairs" Wesker nodded and grabbed Evelyn by the arm. The three of them pushed and fought their way through the zombies, eventually they got through to the stairs.

"Hang on!" Shouted Leon "You guys go ahead, Ada thinks she's found another way" Lilia was grateful their luck appeared to have held for once, but then realized she was stuck with Wesker and Evelyn.

"Oh joy" She said to herself, they eventually reached the end of the stairs and found themselves on the first underground level of the facility. Shutting the doors to the stairs firmly behind them the three decided to look around.

"Can't we leave?" asked Evelyn "We know what's happened…"

"We could" said Lilia "But there's no way were getting out those front doors, we need to find any information we can and get it to the government, and then get the hell out of here"

"Ok" said Evelyn "Where would this information be?"

"You tell me" Said Lilia smiling at her nastily, "We find a computer and that should be enough"

"Easier said than done" Muttered Wesker staring at the zombies already emerging from every corner and room. Raising his gun he expertly took them down,

"Hurry up!" Snapped Lilia, they had pushed their way down into the lowest levels of the building and had found a computer containing much of the information on The Organization and S, Evelyn had hacked in easily and was currently printing out copies of everything. Evelyn stuffed them all into a folder and put it in her rucksack. Wesker was looking at the equipment around the same room, opening cupboards and peering through microscopes. He disappeared for a few minutes and when he returned Lilia resisted the urge to search him.

"Ok we have to find the others…" Lilia began, but was cut off as something fell on top of her, Lilia was being crushed by the weight of her assailant, it looked like a stronger more advanced licker, outstretching its disgusting tongue it slowly licked her face before trying to sink it's teeth into her, but Wesker was already pulling it off Lilia.

"I would have thought you'd leave me" Lilia said as she stood up brushing herself off "I mean stealing samples would be so much easier if I were dead" Wesker raised an eyebrow at her as he flung the Licker across the room, again it raced at Lilia who punched it hard in the face with her gloved knuckles, wincing with pain she kicked it hard and it went flying across the room. Pulling her colt from her holster she emptied several bullets into its skull and it twitched violently before becoming still.

"I hate those things" said Lilia shuddering "And thanks, that's twice you've saved my ass" Wesker frowned; he wondered how she knew it was him who had saved her that night. "Now we've got everything, so we find the others and get out"

"I wonder where they are." Evelyn said "We haven't heard gunshots or anything"

"You're right" Said Lilia "Unless they've gone even further underground"

"If you listened carefully" Wesker said quietly "You'd know they were two levels below us"

"Oh" so Lilia and Evelyn, Lilia had never realized that her powers could do so much, straining to listen she could indeed here her friend's footsteps. Then, Nicholas shouting something incoherent.

"We better get down there" Said Lilia, the three of them raced through the lab, there were a few zombies scattered around but none that posed a major threat, continuing down the flight of the stairs they finally arrived at floor three, or minus three.

"Hey!" Shouted Lilia loudly, she gasped as Wesker clasped his hand over her mouth.

"Are you stupid?" He hissed "There are _things_ down here I don't wish to meet"

"Really?" Whispered Lilia "What about Leon and Ada…?"

"Come on" said Wesker, it was darker on this level, the only lighting coming from the backup system, dull red light made it hard to see. This didn't seem to faze Wesker; he looked at her oddly as she tripped over something and shook his head.

"Ow" said Lilia, she looked down and saw two undead eyes staring at her, resisting the urge to scream she swiftly stamped down on the zombie head, blood and gore flew up hitting her in the face. Evelyn made a strange whimpering noise and Wesker frowned. Lilia wiped the brains off her head and smiled apologetically.

"It could be good for my skin" She said and Wesker turned away, Evelyn had turned green and Lilia decided to shut up.

"I hear them" said Wesker suddenly, rushing down the hall the two of them followed until they emerged in a large room filled with metal tables and lab equipment, half eaten corpses were strewn across the floor, Lilia nearly lost her balance as she slid in a puddle of blood. Feasting on the corpses was perhaps fifty of more zombies, some in laboratory coats and others in military uniforms. So this was what has happened to the soldiers. Lilia pulled out a camera from her bag and took a few pictures; they could prove what had happened to the soldiers.

* * *

"Lilia!" Shouted Leon, him Ada and Nicholas were currently fighting off the hoards of undead "We've found a way out! We found blue prints of the place, there's a route out, on the next level, straight into the town"

"Excellent" Wesker muttered

"Have we got the right key cards?" Lilia shouted back and she saw Leon nod, now all they had to do was get there,

"Lilia!" Shouted Nicholas, one of the zombies fell on Lilia ripping at her ankle it couldn't manage to bite through her leather, she kicked it sharply in the head and its neck snapped backwards. Nicholas was over there helping her in a few seconds, Lilia wished she could tell him she didn't need help but it was comforting in a way to know he cared. Lilia span, hitting out with her arm she managed to crush two zombies heads, grinning she took another three down with a kick. Running at the wall she kicked off and landed on top of the zombie, breaking its neck she leapt neatly off and shoved her knife into the eye of another. Pulling it out she ejected the knives in her boot and sliced the heads off of another zombie, and then they stopped their attack. The zombies began moaning and fell quiet. Lilia frowned and stared at her friends, all exhausted from the fight.

"Run" Lilia said quietly and they all ran for the stairs, they encountered few zombies on the way to the lowest level but when they got there it was a scene of devastation. This was the holding area for all their most deadly creatures, however only one cell seemed to have been in use, and it was no surprised to find it torn open.

"Oh dear" Evelyn said quietly, Lilia shot her a look and Wesker glared at Lilia.

"If you could all stop giving each other looks for a second" Leon said "We need to get moving…" Before she could finish a huge shape propelled itself at him out of the darkness.

"Leon no!" Screamed Ada, without thinking Lilia ran at the beast, it was like the one she had killed at the English laboratory, but this one was far bulkier and had only two clawed arms. Leon shouted out in pain as one of its claws ripped his arm. Lilia grabbed the beasts arm and pulled it back, it attempted to flick her off but Lilia held on tightly, Leon scrambled out from under it and ran to Ada who was ready with the first aid kit and a shot of the antivirus they had created, there wasn't enough for any more trouble however. She heard Wesker say something, Lilia cocked her head to listen and narrowly missed being decapitated, she stuck her knife into its neck but it didn't affect the monster. It roared loudly and Lilia let go of it, falling heavily to the ground. It grabbed her by the arm and picked her up like a rag doll before throwing her at the wall. Lilia winced as her back connected with the metal wall, they were just at the exit, if they could kill this thing they'd be back to safety. Crawling to her feet she rushed it again, concentrating all her strength she kicked it, blade from her boot lodging into its stomach, it stumbled back a few steps and regarded her with bloodthirsty yellow eyes. It charged Lilia trying to knock her over but Lilia managed to dodge its blow, she knew Nicholas, Ada and Leon were empting bullets into it, but it wasn't working, its skin was almost bullet-proof.

"Lilia get out of there!" Shouted Nicholas with panic in his voice, Lilia dodged its claw and she saw as Wesker tried to restrain its other arm, she hadn't realized he was helping her. Climbing onto its back Wesker stuck his knife into the back of its head but again it didn't work.

"Hang on" said Lilia, she pulled out her gun and leapt upwards, shooting it repeatedly in the face, again the eye proved to be the weak spot, it began to fall to the ground. Not waiting to see if it was dead Lilia rushed to the doors and swiped one of the key cards, it didn't work, she tried the others in succession, but none of those worked either. Gritting her teeth she pulled out the last one, she breathed a sigh of relief when the red light turned to a green one and they slid open, the six of them ran as fast as possible, Leon was injured but he was still fast. Lilia smiled slightly at how tender Ada had been with him.

"We're outside" said Evelyn happily before collapsing on the ground "Thank God"

"God had nothing to do with it" Snapped Wesker irritably, he was bruised slightly and Lilia reminded herself to thank him again at some point.

"What's next?" asked Lilia suddenly "Where are we going?"

"To the same place Chris and Jill are, we need to give them the information and stay in case…" Leon began.

"In case the virus escaped?" Snorted Wesker "Far too late for that" He pointed to the trees and they saw waiting behind them were two dogs, not normal dogs.

"We need to get back to town and warn everyone!" Lilia said "How did it get out?"

"No doubt the second lot of soldiers were responsible" Sighed Wesker irritably "So careless!"

"Let's go" Said Leon, he aimed two shots at the dogs and they fell to the ground, visibly impressed the rest of them followed him back to their jeep.

* * *

All six of them were sat in the large living area of the top secret building; the information had been handed over without trouble until Evelyn had realized she'd lost the rucksack. She'd said it must have been grabbed from her by one of the zombies when they were running past and Lilia believed her, yet that meant everything had been in vain again. All they had for the government was the information and evidence that told what had happened to their troops, any incriminating evidence against Genevieve and Terrence was lost forever as the building had been fitted with dynamite and the entire lab was due to be destroyed in the next half hour.

"Again we missed our chance to finish them" Leon said sadly sipping from his mug, his arms were tightly bandaged. "All that for basically nothing"

"I know" Sighed Lilia "We'll get them one day" Still she wasn't furious with Evelyn, it could have happened to any one of them, she was angry at herself for letting Evelyn carry the bag. "What are they doing about the problem?" Lilia couldn't believe it, after escaping the lab they had entered a whole new outbreak situation. The virus from the laboratory was out,

"Keeping it barricaded off and waiting till the shit hits the fan" said Leon shrugging "They're going to empty the antidote into the water supply, according to Chris, but even then that won't save everyone, and even the survivors might get turned by the unlucky ones" Lilia nodded.

"So are we getting out of here?" asked Evelyn quietly, she didn't seem very sorry for losing the information thought Lilia suddenly, Lilia really felt like sleeping and forgetting going to that lab altogether, they had had everything at their fingertips, they could have stopped the two biggest dangers to humankind…but lady luck had got them again.

"As soon as I phone the government" Said Leon "Yes, they'll copter us out" Jill and Chris were still trying to work out a strategy or plan in the other room. The rest of them were recovering from the earlier events. There was a nice fireplace and it's flames proved strangely comforting to Lilia, staring at them she frowned as she noticed Evelyn sat even closer to Wesker than in the jeep, she was stroking his arm and whispering something into his ear, Wesker nodded abruptly and stood up, he looked directly at Lilia and she swallowed, she was still frightened off him. The two of them left.

"Doesn't take much imagination to think what…" Ada began

"Phone" said Lilia suddenly,

"Ok" Leon said, punching in the number he put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" said the crisp voice of the government official from his office; Lilia could not for the life of her remember the name of the woman.

"It's Leon, were ready to leave" He said gruffly, there was a pause before she spoke again.

"Yes we got you're reports" She said "Excellent work as usual Mr Kennedy" Leon smiled, "However we can't let you leave yet…"

"Why not?" Lilia said out loud, Leon glared at her but she didn't care.

"You might be infected; you better find somewhere safe and stay there…" She began.

"If you don't let us out we'll get out anyway!" Shouted Lilia angrily.

"I'd like to see you try, and even if you did you'd be taken to quarantine" She said crisply, "Now, try and help as many civilians as possible and…"

"Take us into quarantine now then" said Lilia "Why do we have to fight our own way out? We have the cure anyway…"

"Its not a hundred percent guarantee against the virus" She said "I'm sorry we cannot send anyone in under the laws, but if you were to get out we could take you to quarantine, I suppose getting out yourself is the only way…"

"Oh great" said Lilia "Next time you see us or hear from us were going to be zombie food…" She shouted, but she'd already put the phone down.

"So we have to get out by ourselves?" Said Ada her mouth open "Bullshit they promised"

"Remember to thank you're government friends" Shouted Lilia standing up, she kicked the chair she'd been sitting in hard and resisted throwing it across the room. "Now I'm in the situation id vowed id never be in again, ready to get captured and become Genevieve's little test bunny whilst loosing everyone I care about in the process!" She stormed out of the room and flung herself onto the bed in the room she shared with Ada, for the first time since she could remember she felt the tears rolling down her face. In all likelihood her friends were going to die in this situation and she'd be kidnapped by Genevieve all over again. Sitting up she wiped her eyes, she suddenly thought how glad Dr.Sarin would be to see her broken, but she wouldn't give her that satisfaction, Lilia would use the powers they'd given her to get her and her friends through this Outbreak, it wasn't a huge town and there was bound to be an underground way out, either that or they'd fight their way out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Outbreak, Welcome to hell

It had been twenty four hours since the news of the outbreak, people knew what that meant, the whole of America knew about Raccoon City in detail. The citizens of Marstonville moved into their homes and barricaded the doors and windows; people stopped trying to escape and began trying to survive. Outside the streets were already beginning to fill with the undead. Walkers had been attacked by the dogs and they had only developed the disease later at the hospital, the entire hospital had become infected and in turn many more people were transformed into the living dead. The recently buried also began to come to life. It wasn't pleasant. Lilia was patrolling the streets by herself, the others had warned her to stay inside. So far the government building was safe, but Lilia wasn't going to wait, not whilst they were packed there like sardines. Raising her gun on her shoulder she took out a couple of zombies advancing on a young boy, he raised his hand in thanks and ran back towards his home. Thankfully it wasn't an epidemic yet, many people were still safe, but Lilia knew it was only a matter of time.

"Hey" Said a familiar voice from behind her "It's me" He added, Lilia rolled her eyes.

"I guessed, Zombies don't normally warn you with a "Hello"" Lilia laughed, she took his arm and the two walked through the chaotic streets looking out for any more civilians.

"Hang on" Said Nicholas suddenly, grabbing her arm he dragged her down one of the narrow alleys between the houses. She frowned up at him, ice blue eyes meeting emerald ones.

"What's wrong?" Lilia asked worriedly "What did you see?" She added frightened all of a suddenly. Nicholas shook his head, dark hair falling into his eyes. Bringing up one hand he cupped her face in his hands.

"Talking with Wesker was driving me insane" He muttered "That guy's so suspicious"

"Yep" Said Lilia "He's an asshole, but he helps out"

"How long before he double-crosses us?" Was all Nicholas said, Lilia didn't answer, her and Wesker had had their ups and downs, by no means was he a friend but she had a grudging respect for the man? He had saved her on numerous occasions and was there to remind her of her powers. Despite his cruel manor Lilia couldn't imagine him going back to his old ways, but then again she wasn't always the best judge of people. "Anyway" Said Nicholas, "Enough business talk" He lent down, and kissed her softly of the lips. Lilia was by no means short at five eight but Nicholas was about six foot three. Lilia supposed this was their first real kiss, if felt incredibly wrong. A zombie could attack at any second; she suppressed a laugh and then stopped herself. It was wrong, people were dying out there. Yet she was probably also going to die, she responded to the kiss, holding tightly to Nicholas.

"Sorry to interrupt" said an English voice, Lilia fell backwards of Nicholas in shock.

"Wesker" She said, suddenly feeling like a guilty teenager, she had been making out with her work partner in the middle of a virus outbreak, and it was pathetic and sad. She was meant to be helping people…her work came first.

"I came to see if you were dead yet" Was all he said, his expression unreadable. Lilia disliked the look her was giving her, he had obviously been with Evelyn the other night. She had never though a man like Wesker would need female companionship, but obviously men all had that one weak spot.

"Sorry" Muttered Lilia, "We were looking out for any people but there weren't any, just zombies"

"I noticed" said Wesker "They were mostly making their way over here, you should be more careful…"

"You don't need to tell us what to do" Nicholas snapped "You're scum Wesker, no loyalties to anyone or anything, you've killed for money and less, all that matters to you is samples and research" Wesker sighed loudly

"And?" He replied Nicholas walked over; he towered over Wesker and was broader as well. Wesker must have stood at about six foot one but Nicholas looked like a giant. Wesker smirked at Nicholas his arms crossed behind his back; Wesker radiated power and hidden strength.

"I don't even know why you're here" Nicholas said shaking his head "Because Lilia felt bad for you? Thought you could change…"

"I'm not pretending I'm going to change" Wesker laughed "I'm here for the ride…thought maybe I could get some of my research back, but now like you I'm stuck here"

"Why don't you use your superhuman powers and fuck off out of here then?" Nicholas said, Lilia winced as she saw Wesker tense,

"Do not talk to me like that" Wesker said quietly "I know exactly what you're up to Nicholas, so stop this show of bravado and honor before I tear you down in front of Lilia"

"Bullshit" said Nicholas "You know nothing, and you wouldn't dare" Lilia sighed, Nicholas really wasn't helping himself.

"Really Lilia, I expected better" Wesker said nastily, Nicholas raised one of his fists and Wesker blocked it, smashing Nicholas in the face as hard as possible he was flung to the ground.

"Now I'd get up, I can hear them coming" Wesker said, indeed groans could be heard in the distance "We should get back to the building" without another word he was gone.

"What was Wesker talking about?" Lilia asked as she knelt next to Nicholas

"Nothing" said Nicholas "He was just trying to stir trouble"

* * *

Genevieve sighed heavily; it hadn't meant to happen like this. So far the company had prevented outbreaks and virus spills, but the inevitable had happened. Thankfully no evidence from the lab had pointed towards her or Terrence as have being connected with it. However the whole town was now cordoned off and the virus spill was becoming out of control. She frowned; that was what happened when the government stuck their noses in, it was their fault not hers. She was jolted out of her thoughts as the phone rang, picking it up she wasn't surprised to hear Terrence's voice.

"You've heard the news then" She said "It's all over the place, how there's been an outbreak in a small town, and how the government are investigating"

"Of course, everyone's terrified that Umbrella's back, we're going to have to keep a low profile" said Terrence "However there are a few benefits of this outbreak"

"And those are?" Genevieve asked impatiently "We could be in serious trouble here"

"Well Wesker and Lilia are both in there, why don't we take care of two problems at once, Lilia's proving to be more trouble than she's worth" Terrence said quietly, Genevieve narrowed her eyes as she inspected her nails.

"Are you implying we send in some new samples" She said smiling slightly "And how do you suppose we do that?"

"There's an underground tunnel no one knows about" Terrence said excitedly "I discovered it in the plans for the lab, if we send them in through there…"

"Perfect" Said Genevieve "That's a good idea" She admitted "We can get rid of Wesker and Lilia and gather some perfect combat data"

"Are you sure you don't want Lilia back?" asked Terrence suddenly "I know she's trouble but there might never…"

"Oh I have plans for her" Genevieve said "She is a failed experiment Terrence, she is obsolete, never could we control her, so let's destroy her before she destroys us"

"Perfect, I'll send in Bow's" He said "I'll get some of my best men to gather combat data, this maybe a risky move, but it will prove immensely beneficial"

"It will" Agreed Genevieve "But I have to make a call, you do that whilst I sort something out…"

"Ok" said Terrence "Goodbye"

"Goodbye" said Genevieve, as soon as she'd ended the call she punched in a cellphone number. "Hello?" She said, the signal was crackled but she could just about make out his voice.

"Hi" He said "What's up G?" Genevieve winced at the name,

"Time to terminate the subject" she said "It turns out I won't be needing her after all, she's far too dangerous, I'd rather not lose the entire company due to her interference, so get rid of her"

"Of course G, should be pretty easy" He said, "Anyway gotta go, zombies calling" He put the phone down and Genevieve frowned, she hoped he was as competent as he had proved to be in other assignments. Lilia was not to be underestimated.

* * *

"Right, so we need to find a way out" said Lilia pacing up and down "If we can find a tunnel of some sort…"

"I doubt that" said Leon "This town is old, I have a map of the sewer system though, that would be our last resort, maybe we could look for pushing our way past the barricades"

"Suicide" said Ada "We get out through the sewers"

"We're not leaving yet though" said Lilia "We still have a duty to help people…"

"We don't" said Wesker "We don't have a duty to anyone"

"Some people have compassion" Nicholas snapped, he was still bitter about his eye which was swollen and black. Wesker didn't even bother to reply to Nicholas's snipe he merely looked wary.

"If we get to the town hall" said Ada "On the other side of town, we can look for older maps of the place, maybe find another way out"

"Good idea!" Said Chris "Me and Jill will stay here for now, keep the place safe in case we can't find a way out"

"Yeah" said Jill "Don't mean to seem chicken, but I thought it was a good idea"

"It is" said Lilia "It's sensible, if we find a way out we'll call you, you can get in the jeep right? We'll leave it here for you"

"And go on foot?" asked Jill "It'll take you ages"

"Well" said Leon "Why don't Wesker, Evelyn, Ada and I go to the town hall and Nicholas and Lilia can go to the library to try and find something"

"Ok" Said Lilia quietly, it would be easier in a small group. "Let's go"

They all picked up their stuff, bags packed with as much ammo, food and supplies as possible. They knew very well that not all of them would make it back, but they were going to go down fighting if they had to go down at all.

"So we find an old map and try and see if there's an old tunnel" Said Ada out loud "Why would there be"

"Mining, smugglers" Said Lilia shrugging "Any number of reasons really"

"Ok" Said Leon "Come on"

* * *

Lilia and Nicholas had been walking the streets for what seemed like forever, they had encountered many of the undead. The streets were crawling with them now; the best tactic seemed to be running. Eventually they were nearing the library, it was a surprisingly big library for a relatively small town, but it held a mountain of character with its beautiful architecture.

"Lilia wait" said Nicholas, he beckoned for her to follow him into an abandoned building, Lilia didn't understand they were a few paces away from their destination and possibly their key to freedom. She followed his pace and walked up the stairs of what appeared to be an old general store. Eventually the two of them emerged on the roof; they were three stories up and could see the town outstretched as far as the eye could see. The undead roamed the streets and it was a scene of disaster, cars were upturned and flames ripped through their metal bodies, corpses lay strewn across the roads, being feasted on by old friends and neighbors. People ran and tried to barricade their houses and she could hear their desperate shouts, Lilia closed her eyes, this made her even hungrier for revenge.

"Why did you bring me up here? Asked Lilia, she looked up at him with questioning eyes and he moved towards her. "There isn't time for that Nicholas" She snapped, gesturing towards the view she thought it was pretty self explanatory why. They should be helping people and getting out of there.

"Oh not for that" Said Nicholas, then bending he whispered in her ear "For this" Lilia's eyes widened in shock as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, looking down she saw the handle of his knife protruding from her stomach. Lilia barely registered it, Nicholas her partner and friend had just stabbed her. Lilia shook her head, it couldn't be happening, he was betraying them, and after all he had accused Wesker of. Lilia clutched at him as she tried to keep her balance but he cruelly stepped away, falling to the ground Lilia watched as the blood poured from her wound, grabbing the knife blade she pulled it from her stomach, she wasn't sure if the wound was fatal, she would heal faster than most, but not as fast as Wesker, maybe enough to keep her alive, but she would be a hindrance to the others. Clutching the knife in one hand she tried to get to her feet, but the blood loss made it hard to see. Opening her mouth to speak she felt the warm crimson liquid in her mouth, blood was pouring from her wound as she stumbled forward. Nicholas let out a laugh as she asked him

"Why?"

"Oh sweetheart" He said his attitude completely changed "For money of course, it happens you're best friend Genevieve paid me to get into AUCOS, to keep an eye on you and eventually capture you when I had the chance, unfortunately my dear you proved to be too much of a hassle…so to speak so Genevieve asked me to finish you, it was easy to gain you're trust, a little needy were we?" Lilia thrashed out with the knife but pain shot through her, clutching her would she felt blood seep through her fingers as she fell to her knees.

"You've killed me for Genevieve" Lila said "You're a traitor to AUCOS; I hope these zombies fucking rip you to shreds"

"Always so feisty" said Nicholas walking over, he took her face in his hand and gripped her chin hard, she yanked her face away "That's your problem ,you'd just played the game they way Dr.Sarin wanted and you wouldn't be the failed experiment, but as it happens it's too late, and you're pretty much obsolete as far as our companies concerned" He paused and bent down "Of course, I do love to watch you suffer" Lilia tried to hit him but she was too weak, she hated him so much, he had betrayed her and AUCOS for money.

"Bastard" She spat, Nicholas looked at her.

"Oh sweetie save your breath and you're energy, money is what it's all about these days" Nicholas said sighing "You and you're friends are all so stupid"

"Fuck you" She said, Nicholas raised his fist and hit her hard around the face, she fell to the ground and tried to get back up again.

"Stay down" said Nicholas kicking her in the stomach "Now die like a good little doggy" Lilia had to give it to him, he'd been a good actor, and she'd been stupid enough to fall for his act. Now he'd kill her and betray AUCOS to Genevieve as he had been doing, no wonder so much stuff had gone wrong. She watched as he picked up the blood covered knife and wiped it on his trousers, he walked over again.

"Knife? Too easy" He said sliding it into his shoulder holster, from his waist holster he pulled out his gun "Gun much more fun." Walking towards her he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, placing the barrel on her forehead.

"You see, going against the company really doesn't benefit anyone" Nicholas said "You should have just gone with the flow; bio warfare is where the money is these days I'm afraid. Genevieve was so willing to give you a chance, but you upset her big time" He paused "It's been nice knowing you, shame I didn't get much out of it, but, game over you lose" The gunshot rang out and Lilia fell to the floor, but she wasn't dead. Nicholas was. He had been shot dead centre in the forehead, he lay twitching violently on the ground, and he'd get back up soon. Lilia crawled away from his corpse, gun in her hand as she waited.

"He won't get back up" Said a familiar voice "Brains gone"

"This is getting ridiculous" Lilia coughed "I really have to save you sometime Wesker"

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked quietly "I knew what he was up to, he wanted me dead and he wanted to capture you, I never realized his orders had been changed"

"Why didn't you tell anyone" Said Lilia

"I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't have believed me" Said Wesker shrugging

"How did you know?" Asked Lilia "That he was…"

"I wasn't going to let them capture you, you're bloods far too valuable for that" said Wesker quietly, Lilia managed a small smile; he always had a reason for everything.

"Are you ok?" He added walking over, he walked towards her and stopped, she saw his eyes widen as he took in all the blood and her knife wound, he didn't say a word, walking over he bent down, not caring he was kneeling in blood.

"Lilia" He said softly, but she was past hearing him as she fell into unconsciousness, when she was unconscious she dreamt back to her days of being captured, and when the needle slipped into her vein It felt strangely real.

* * *

"How the hell did she survive that?" asked the familiar voice of Evelyn as Lilia's eyes flickered open. Lilia was glad to find her powers had held up after all. She was lying on two crates, as she looked around she realized they were in a basement of some sort.

"Where are we?" asked Lilia quietly, her voice sounding parched.

"Basement of the town hall, we got the maps we needed and found the tunnel, it's entrance is right over the other side near the lab" Said Leon "You seem to have made a speedy recovery, you're almost completely healed and it's been an hour, once we stopped the bleeding you were…"

"How?" asked Ada quickly "When Wesker brought you here we were sure you were dead, Wesker told us all about Nicholas, I knew there was something odd about him"

"Wish you'd actually told me" said Lilia "And I guess you don't know everything about me"

"We'd like to know" said Leon "Why Genevieve wanted you dead along with Wesker, and how you manage to heal so fast, why you're so strong…"

"Is now really the time?" said Wesker quietly,

"It won't take long" said Ada "We only want to know briefly"

"I guess…I'm like Wesker" Said Lilia finally "I've never really used or trained my powers but I'm getting stronger now I can…"

"Like Wesker?" Shouted Leon "You mean you're part monster? Don't say we have another traitor"

"Oh shut up" said Ada "You're so melodramatic sometimes, let's listen to her"

"Well" said Lilia "I'm not sure what I am, I was kidnapped from my town the night the virus got out, Genevieve and Terrence took me to one of Umbrellas labs…I don't remember everything, only waking up and them injecting me with some sort of virus, I don't know what version…for some reason they thought I was special." She paused sitting up "And then when I was injected I felt myself start to die, but then the feeling stopped and it felt like my body was accepting the virus, working with it…and that's when I became what I am, I know I'm not completely human," Concentrating she tried to flash the purple in her eyes. "I don't know what I am"

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ada quietly "I would have been fine with it"

"I guess because of Wesker, I didn't want you to think I was like him…"

"Oh Lilia you could have said" Sighed Leon "It's a bonus to have someone like you on our side…" There was a bang on the basement door "But for now we need to get out of here"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Crossing Marstonville

They had been forced to travel by foot, Lilia was feeling surprisingly ok, it had been a shame Nicholas had died before she could get her revenge. At the current moment they were racing the three miles to the other side of town,

"Fuck!" Shouted Ada as a zombie grabbed her by the shoulder. Lilia shot the zombie through the head and they continued through the streets. It was like hell now, there was little or no hope for survivors, and even those alive now were more than likely infected.

"Are we there yet" Evelyn muttered, as she spoke a huge earth shattering roar ripped thought the air. All five of them stopped in their tracks.

"What the hell have they released now?" Ada said quietly "Whatever it is it doesn't sound good"

"Idiots" Snarled Wesker "They don't know what their dealing with where my research is concerned"

"Evidentially not" Said Lilia outstretching her hands and gesturing towards the destruction. "Now shouldn't we keep going?" Another roar, closer this time echoed down the roads.

"Yes" Agreed Leon "Jill and Chris are meeting us by the entrance to the tunnel,"

"Ok" Said Lilia "Come on" They continued running down the narrow streets until they found their path blocked by a mountain of burning cars. Lilia frowned; she wondered how they had got there. Running up the side of one of the building she flipped sideways over the burning wrecks, free to use her powers. Landing neatly on the other side she realized what had thrown the cars. This beast was big, it looked around ten feet tall and was horrible humanoid. It had an almost human head, obviously one of Genevieve's other failed experiments. Black veins criss crossed its pale white body, it had no claws and only two arms but she could see it was strong. Wesker joined her a moment later and the others were also making their way around the cars.

"Shit" said Lilia "I wonder how they got them in here"

"That's really the least of our worries right now" Wesker said dryly "This isn't going to be fun"

"What's going on!" said Evelyn, she was first to emerge, she ran towards Wesker and that's when the beast saw her. It roared and Lilia paled as it ran towards her, it was fast as well, Lilia and Wesker both ran to stop it and Ada and Leon were firing rounds at the thing. Evelyn screamed as it grabbed her in one of its hands, it started crushing her with its thick large hands and it was almost grinning. Lilia stabbed her knife into its back and it nearly let go, it turned to look at Lilia, Evelyn still in its grasp. Then sensing a more immediate threat it threw Evelyn, she went flying across the street hitting the wall hard,

"Go see to Evelyn" Shouted Leon "We'll take care of this" he, Wesker and Ada were advancing on the monster, Lilia rolled under its grasp and ran towards Evelyn. As she got closer she saw how still and pale she was. Kneeling next to her Lilia noted the small trickle of blood making its way from under her hair and down her face, like blood tears thought Lilia suddenly. She also noticed the impossible way Lilia's neck was twisted, no doubt broken. Evelyn was dead. The second one in their team they had lost, she had never particularly liked the girl but she had never wished this upon her. Lilia crumpled and tried to fight back tears, she saw Evelyn's eyes open, as If awakening for her peaceful sleep she made a strange shrill sound and grabbed at Lilia. Evelyn's eyes were white cloudy orbs; there was nothing inside her anymore. Scrambling to her feet Lilia pulled out her handgun and put it to Evelyn's temple.

"I'm sorry" said Lilia "I promise you I'll get them back" She shut her eyes and pulled the trigger, she tried not to look at the brains and blood on the wall behind Evelyn as she crumpled to the ground, finally dead. Wesker had knocked the beast to the ground and it was struggling to stand. Filled with a fiery purpose Lilia walked over, grabbing its head in her hands she twisted with all her might, its neck snapped easily and Lilia brushed her hands off. The three looked at her, Leon looked tired and in pain, his hair fell lank into his brown eyes and she could see exhaustion in them, Ada still looked almost perfect, her clothes were covered in filth and grime and that was the only clue what she'd been through. Wesker's hair had withstood the test of the battle; his black clothes were almost clean.

"She's dead" Said Lilia in a choked voice, the reality was one so harsh, but she had lost so many people…Wesker frowned slightly.

"That's a shame" said Leon and she knew he really meant it, Evelyn hadn't deserved to die like that, she'd actually been a help to them.

"It is rather" Murmured Wesker "Anyway; I think I've outstayed my welcome"

"You can't leave" said Leon "We need your help"

"Oh" said Wesker "I have more important matters to intend to" He gave them a nasty grin, striding off past the corpse of the beast, past Evelyn's body he didn't look back.

"Wesker!" Shouted Lilia, he stopped and turned round,

"Thanks for everything" She said quietly, he looked almost surprised for a moment but then regained his composure, reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out two vials.

"I must thank you for your donation" He said "It seems I managed to retrieve one of my lost samples, and get a sample of your blood" He shook the vial full of red liquid. "Thanks" Lilia frowned, this day was not getting any better, and before she could say another word he was gone.

"I knew it" Said Leon shaking his head "I knew he'd betray us, god knows what he'll do with those viruses, and you're blood is valuable…"

"I know" Sighed Lilia "I know, and as soon as we're out of here I'm getting them back"

* * *

Perhaps half an hour later, after Evelyn's death and Wesker's departure they were less than five minutes away from the tunnel and their exit out of there. Lilia frowned as she heard the whir of copter blades, flying in the darkening sky in the distance was a copter, her eyes focused and she could make out the Umbrella logo on the side.

"Wesker" she breathed "Why do all that and then just leave us…"

"He had what he came for" Snapped Ada "There's one damn reason he saved you…"

"He didn't need to" Argued Lilia "He could have taken it when I was dead"

"It wouldn't have been the same" said Leon "The virus might have died or whatever" Lilia fell silent, Leon was right. Sighing she shot a few of the zombies blocking their way. The entrance to the tunnel was beyond a small bit of forest and hidden in what looked like a hut. As they entered the forest Lilia put herself on full alert, it was extremely dangerous. It was hard to see and move in the forest at the best of times, but she now it was made worse by the fact zombies and other beasts shared the forest with them.

"There it is" said Leon incredulously "We've actually made it" He pointed in the distance towards a small wooden shack; Lilia breathed a sigh of relief. Chris and Jill should be there any minute. Surely enough after reaching the shack they heard the roar of the engine and then saw two shadowy shapes racing towards them.

"Hi!" Said Jill brown hair falling into her eyes she shook it from her face irritably. "You made it!" She said as surprised as Leon had been. "Ace"

"Rather" Laughed Ada,

"Where's Wesker?" asked Chris quietly

"Oh he stole some samples of my blood and fucked off in a helicopter" said Lilia sweetly.

"Can I restrain from an "I told you so here?" Chris said "Nah, Told you so"

"It's not funny Chris" Snapped Leon "Those samples…"

"Are dangerous" said Lilia "I know, it's my fault, I'll get them from him…he did save my life three times"

"Nicholas?" Said Chris suddenly, "Where's he?"

"Dead" Said Lilia bluntly "Turns out he was working for Genevieve, he stabbed me, and was going to shoot me when Wesker shot him" Chris's eyes widened to the size of saucers and he frowned.

"Why'd Wesker do that?" Said Chris "Out of character"

"I liked Nicholas" said Jill sadly "He seemed so real…so perfect and nice" Chris frowned and a hint of jealousy crossed his handsome face.

"Not so nice" said Lilia quietly.

"You seem pretty healthy" said Chris "How is that if you got stabbed?"

"I told Leon and Ada this; I was kidnapped from my village during the outbreak and injected with a virus that enhanced my abilities,"

"You're like Wesker" Said Chris stepping back "How do we know you're not working for him? You're not human?"

"I don't know" said Lilia shrugging "I know I'm still Lilia though" Chris frowned and then shook his head.

"Fine" He said "If Leon trusts you…fine"

"Evelyn?" asked Jill suddenly.

"Dead" Said Ada "Killed by a big nasty…" She sighed, Lilia suddenly felt very tired, three of their team was gone. Two were dead and one had abandoned them.

"Lets get through the tunnel and get out of here" Lilia said, they all nodded and she yanked the door open. She narrowly dodged a bullet. A uniformed man stood there, blocking the way to the tunnel. Lilia impatiently kicked the gun from his hand, grabbed him by the neck and smashed his head into the wall, enough to knock him unconscious. Pulling open the tunnel entrance they all entered the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Through the tunnel

Lilia was angry, her pace quick and measured through the dark tunnel. It was an old tunnel, dug by hand and basic machinery and held up with only wooden supports. It looked like an old mining tunnel. Leon coughed as some dirt crumbled into his face. Lilia frowned, this wasn't safe. Chris and Jill were staring warily at the wooden supports; the whole thing could collapse at any second.

"Faster" She said, Ada tried to catch up with her.

"Lilia we all knew he'd do that to us" said Ada "It's his way...you shouldn't have got attached"

"Right" Replied Lilia her tone cutting, Ada blanched and backed off slightly at her friend's voice. Falling quiet they continued quietly.

"What the hell?" Leon said as they all stopped, a huge crate blocked their path; it was wooden by the looks of it, inside the glint of metal. What was more worrying was the large hole torn out the side of it and the men lying around it. One seemed to still be breathing, Lilia rushed over and knelt beside him whilst Ada surveyed the damage, at least four men were dead, ripped to shreds.

"What happened?" Lilia asked shaking his shoulder; he looked up at her with dull brown eyes through a mop of dark hair.

"We were meant to bring the crates in" he said and then coughed, blood spraying from his mouth "We didn't know what was in them…we're just workers for Taylor's, this wasn't meant to happen…something broke out,"

"How many crates?" asked Lilia, so far they had apparently faced two of the escaped monsters.

"Three" He said confirming her worst fears.

"Right" said Lilia, grabbing her first aid kit she pulled out a vial of the antivirus and injected it into the man. He winced, his wounds were bad, he had been clawed across the stomach and was losing blood.

"Ada" Said Lilia "Help him" Ada nodded and walked over "I'm going ahead, that things waiting I know it" Leon and Chris frowned at Lilia but she ignored them as she climbed over the crates and dropped down on the other side. Sure enough in the corner was a beast hunched over the corpse of another innocent worker. Angrily Lilia rushed over and gave it a fierce kick to the skull. It roared and jumped back, this creation wasn't as big as any of the others, it resembled a licker in the way it appeared to be inside out, but it had huge claws bursting from his hands and spikes up and down it's spine. It regarded her with red eyes and leapt at her; Lilia back flipped out the way and landed on her feet. It leapt again and this time she rolled away. Running at the cave side she leapt off it and kicked the beast hard in the back, it was flung against the other side.

"Lilia we're coming through!" Shouted Ada, "He's still alive we need to get out" The beast cocked its head to one side, almost showing some intelligence it raced towards the rest of the group. Lila looked at the floor and picked up a piece of the rope from the crates, quickly she tied a knot in it and swinging it around her head almost amused she threw it at the beast, her aim held true and pulling it tight she had the thing on a leash, it's head snapped back and she began reeling it in.

"Ha" said Lilia, and then frowned as it began dragging her, she tried to dig her heels in the dirt of the tunnel but it didn't work, she fell forward and felt the rope burning her hands. Again she cursed Wesker, she needed him…

"No I don't" She said allowed and concentrating she narrowed her eyes, they flashed cat like,

"Are you ok?" Shouted Chris, Jill and Ada was supporting the rescued worker.

"I'm fine stay back!" shouted Lilia as she yanked the rope towards her again, surprised at how easy it seemed. Finally the thing was right by her, it slashed at the rope with its claws but it couldn't reach, it almost caught Lilia in the face but she predicted the blow and dodged it easily. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her knife. Raising it in one hand she held the thing round the neck and plunged her knife into its skull. It whined and then twitched; Lilia felt warm blood streaming down her face. She dropped it and ran to her friends.

"Shit!" Shouted Chris, a loud explosion had just wracked the ground above them, then another.

"What's going on?" Said Lilia "It sounds like a full-blown war out there"

"That's what it is" Said Jill gravely, and then they heard the cracking off the support beams.

"We're going to get trapped!" Jill shouted panic in her voice.

"No we're not" said Lilia, "Look there's the door out" She pointed and sure enough a little way down was the exit ladder.

"But the support's going to collapse before we get there" said Jill pointing to the beam.

"Not necessarily" said Lilia, she walked over to the beam that was collapsing and grabbed onto it. It would stop it for now.

"Now run!" She shouted "Go!"

"Lilia" said Ada "I'm not leaving you" Lilia shot her a look that told her she didn't have a choice and she began to run towards the ladder still supporting the man.

"I'll be fine" said Lilia as Leon moved towards her, Leon sighed and followed the others, Chris close behind, she watched as they made it up the ladder. The pressure was hurting her arms and she felt she couldn't hold up the earth anymore. Closing her eyes she let go of the beam and the dirt came piling in above her. It crushed her to the ground.

* * *

"No!" Screamed Ada "No!" Chris had seen her let go of the beams and saw her buried under a tone of earth, he was holding Jill who was crying quietly, Leon swallowed and wrapped his arm around Ada who buried her head in his chest.

"Not Lilia" Muttered Ada refusing to cry "Not her, she's been through so much…she deserved to make it"

"She did" Agreed Leon "She was our best agent…"

"She saved my life" Said the man they had rescued quietly, they all walked past the tunnel entrance and looked over the hill. The town they had just escaped from was up in flames. It stretched out as far as the eye could see, thick black smoke was billowing into the sky and explosions were still going off, shaking the ground they stood on. The sky itself was a deep blood red, the sun slowly setting behind Marstonville. There were no more screams, it was over.

"It's over" said Ada voicing all their thoughts

"It is" said Leon "Come on we need to go home…we need to write everything that happened here down"

"That's going to be one huge report" Said Chris as he brought a cigarette to his lips and lit it with his favorite silver lighter.

"Lilia would have hated writing everything out" Jill said smiling slightly "She never did see the point"

"I can't believe she's gone" said Ada "Lilia…she saved us all" They all stared over the town; they had made it because of her.

"If Wesker hadn't left that might not have happened" Snapped Chris "I'll kill him if the last thing I ever do" They all nodded in agreement as they turned away and began to walk from the scene, they would go home, they would crush Genevieve. For Lilia.


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

Epilogue:

_Three Days later_

Ada, Leon, Chris and Jill had got home in one piece, after checking they weren't infected several government officials had given them permission to return to AUCOS's headquarters. The man they had saved, Lucian Adamson, was in hospital making a good recovery, he had offered to join AUCOS after what he had suffered through and they had agreed.

"Hang on" said Leon, currently they were all sat in the meeting room, flipping his phone open he brought it to one ear.

"Hello?" He said "Oh Miss Sanderson" It was the new government official working with them, she was friendly but efficient in getting information across and helping them. "Really?" he said after five minutes. "I'll tell everyone, bye bye"

Several pairs of eyes stared at him expectantly as he shut the phone and looked up at them.

"Marstonville was completely destroyed" Leon said "It was their only option, they let off a few minor bombs in the city but eventually they had to use missiles,"

"That's horrible" Said Jill "Any survivors?" Leon shook his head sadly blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"No" He answered quietly "But Miss Sanderson says there's a lead that points to a large laboratory in England, near where Lilia used to live, she's sending us there, they know that Genevieve's business is connected but they need the proof, so their sending you to get it"

"Ok" said Ada "Great" They really weren't ready for another mission so soon, but if that's what it would take to get their revenge then they'd do it.

All of them were missing Lilia; she had been full of life and attitude and had always been selfless and trusting. And now she had died to save them. AUCOS had plenty of new members and they were growing in strength every day. They would take down the company in time and any others like it. They would do it for the people of Marstonville and they would do it for the people of Raccoon city and any other outbreaks, and most of all they would do it for their lost friends.

* * *

The apartment was strangely empty; Lilia had brought life to it thought Ada as she switched on the tap for a glass of water. Ada had always had problems making friends but Lilia had understood her and truly cared for her. The two had got on surprisingly well over the last few years. Sighing Ada turned round as she heard someone enter.

"Hello" She said quietly taking a sip from her glass of water.

"What aren't you going to attack me?" Laughed Wesker, Ada shook her head.

"There's no point, you're not my worry yet, you'll get you comeuppance soon Wesker, but for now Genevieve is our problem"

"Oh" said Wesker "Turns out I'm friends with her again after delivering my samples"

"You're disgusting" said Ada "But it doesn't matter" She added "As is said there are more important things happening now"

"Where's Lilia?" asked Wesker "She normally loves seeing me" He added sarcastically "Has she forgiven me yet?"

"No" said Ada "She never had the chance to forgive you, no doubt she would of though, for some reason she liked you"

"She liked me?" Said Wesker indignantly "But I was never nice to her"

"She thought you might change after everything, I think she still had hope for you after you abandoned us" Said Ada.

"Really?" Said Wesker quietly "And why are we talking in past tense, has she left?"

"She hasn't left so to speak" Ada murmured her face darkening "She's dead, thanks partially to you"

"Dead?" Asked Wesker "How did she die? I didn't know about this…"

"No well you wouldn't" said Ada "Why are you here anyway?"

"I came to see Lilia" He said mysteriously "I had something to give to her…"

"Right" Said Ada "Anyway, she died saving our lives"

"Ah as heroic as ever" said Wesker chuckling slightly, Ada rushed him then and hit him hard around the face with the glass that she still had in her hand.

"It's not funny!" Shouted Ada tears beginning to form in her eyes "She's dead Wesker, get that? Dead, we won't see her again EVER!"

"I…" He started and then fell silent "I'm sorry Ada"

"No you're not" She shouted "If you'd taken us in that damn helicopter we wouldn't have had to go through the tunnel, maybe if you'd been there to help her with that monster…"

"Maybe" answered Wesker "Ada I had no idea, I thought she'd get you out fine"

"She did" Snapped Ada "She got us out just fine, shame she didn't get out, just leave" Ada sat down heavily in the sofa, Wesker stood their awkwardly, he had been looking forward to an interesting confrontation with Lilia, he fumbled with something in his pocket and sighed. Turning on his heel he left to report to Genevieve who had been grateful for the sample, of course he'd have his revenge on her, for his sake and for Lilia's.

* * *

The sun was rising over the ruins of Marstonville, not one building was left standing, and everything was destroyed. Just beyond Marstonville was the small hill where the tunnel entrance had been. Underneath that was the tunnel; inside was a scene of chaos, dirt piled as high as the top of the tunnel would have crushed anything. Some men were patrolling the entrance to the tunnel in case any of the things that had escaped had miraculously survived.

"Hey Richie" said Thomas Kingston as he puffed away at a cigarette, "This is a pretty shit deal yeah?"

"Yeah" Agreed Richie who was also smoking, the other hand rested lightly on the top of his gun. "It sucks"

"We have the worst shift ever, working for a fucking bitch" He gestured towards the ruins "If I didn't need the money id run a mile" He added "This place gives me the creeps; there was a whole town here a week ago...I think..."

"Don't think too much" Cut in Richie "Don't wanna blow a fuse" Tom laughed as he threw his cigarette to the ground and stamped it out with his heavy duty boots. His uniform was branded with a simple "S" whilst Richie's had a G written on it; they had been thrown together during the company's merger and sent out here by Genevieve to watch over the city and the tunnel exit.

"What the hell?" Shouted Richie suddenly, a strange noise was coming from the ground a meter or so away, the grass and earth seemed to swell slightly before a hand burst through the dirt. He screamed and fell backwards as another hand clawed through the grass, it scrambled at the dirt, there was some sort of way up from the tunnel out of the ground it seemed as finally a head burst through. The thing pulled itself up from the dirt and finally collapsed on the ground. Richie walked over the gun in his hand; he gently kicked the thing on the floor.

"Is it a zombie?" shouted Tom walking over

"No" Said Richie, "Looks like a person" Before he could react the woman grabbed his gun from him; leaping to her feet like a cat she smashed him round the head with the gun. Tom shouted something and pulled out his gun, before he could pull the trigger he too was knocked out by the butt of the gun. The woman regarded their still bodies without emotion. They worked for Genevieve; she knew that immediately, their uniforms spoke volumes. They were no doubt guarding the tunnel, she knew herself there was nothing left down there, only earth and worms and insects. She had been trapped down there for what seemed forever, unable to breathe she had slipped into unconsciousness, when she had woken she had began to claw her way out. It had taken a lifetime but finally she had emerged from the earth. Finally. Her clothes were torn and she was almost naked, her black hair was matted with earth and dirt and she wasn't sure about much of anything anymore. Her pupils were slit like Wesker's and her eyes had become a darker blue. Her perceptions felt heightened as she heard the screech of a bird a mile away, the grass on her feel felt cool and pleasant. She had escaped from the grave Genevieve had put her in, it seemed she had died down there but the virus had saved her, she was still human she knew that much but the virus had taken over more of her. Walking towards the woods and towards her home Lilia smiled. She would bring down the company, and she would bring down Wesker for leaving her to die. Behind her the sun finally set, tendrils of darkness stretching out into the sky as night fell.

To be continued…


End file.
